My Little Star
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Por que todo puede pasar en una noche de borrachera. Maka ah quedado embarazada de Soul, quien no logra hacerse a la idea de ser padre ¿que les pasara en la espera de esta estrellita? ¿como reaccionara Soul al ver que no solo debe comprar una cuna?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_Nueva historia, nuevas locuras sacadas de mi retorcida y enigmática mente, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**My Little Star**

**Prologo**

**Maka POV**

**Viernes 12 de Mayo**

No lo entendía.

¡Simplemente no lo entendía!

De todas las cosas que me podían haber pasado, esto, sin duda, era lo que menos me había esperado que me pasara.

Camino nerviosa por las calurosas calles de Death City, estamos en plena primavera. El sol brilla más fuerte que nunca, los climas y ventiladores están encendidos las 24 horas el día y los niños juegan guerras de globos de agua…

Los niños…

Sin querer volteo a ver mi vientre mientras comienzo a acariciarlo.

Realmente no me lo había esperado.

Llego a mi destino, el Death Bucks. Había quedado con Soul de vernos aquí.

Suspire mientras entraba en el local.

Rápidamente localicé a Soul, su blanco cabello destacaba entre los demás. Lentamente me acerque a el y tome asiento.

- H-hola – murmure.

- Hola Maka – me respondió el con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

- Y bien… ¿de que querías hablar? – me pregunto mientras jugaba con su servilleta.

- Y-yo… este… yo…

- ¿Si?

- Yo… bueno… estoy embarazada – susurre.

Soul se me quedo viendo un rato y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Me alegro por ti!, y dime, ¿Quién es el padre?

Voltee a verlo fijamente. El corazón me palpitaba rápidamente y me moría de los nervios.

- Tu.

Soul dejo de sonreír.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu eres el padre Soul – murmure.

Lo próximo que vi, fue a Soul cayéndose de la silla desmayado.

Genial…

Esto sin duda, tampoco me lo había esperado.

* * *

_Well people, este es el prologo de una historia que tenia en mente desde hace siglos, no tardare en publicar (minimo el viernes ya tengo el capitulo 1) esto es por que la eh estado escribiendo en una libreta, y ya voy en los capitulos finales, espero y les guste, ¡nos leemos! ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Hi! ¡siiiiiii! Pude traerles antes el capi TwT (pero esto no significa que ame a mis maestros) en fin… ¡el cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Maka POV**

**Martes 25 de Abril**

Comencé a despertar lentamente.

La cabeza me dolía a horrores y ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había sucedido anoche.

Bueno, un poco.

Recordaba que había ido a la fiesta de celebración de Soul por haberse convertido en una Death Scythe. El y yo habíamos estado recordando los viejos tiempos y tomando un poco, y después de quien sabe cuantas copas, ya no recordaba nada.

Me incorpore en la cama lentamente mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Ahogue un grito al ver que no estaba en mi cuarto.

_¡¿Pero que demonios?!_

El lugar donde me encontraba era un pequeño cuarto de hotel – lo supe ya que vi un pequeño folleto con le logotipo del lugar -, las paredes eran color crema y el piso era de madera.

Iba a pararme para ver el resto del lugar cuando note algo.

Estaba desnuda.

Rápidamente me tape con la sabana. ¡¿Qué demonios hacia yo desnuda en un cuarto de hotel?!

En ese momento, sentí como lago se movía a un lado mío.

Lentamente gire mi cabeza para ver a ese _"algo",_ pero tan pronto lo vi, sentí como si me fuera a dar un ataque.

A un lado mío se encontraba Soul totalmente dormido y - ¿adivinen? – desnudo.

Esperen…

¡¿Desnudo?!

Sentí mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué demonios hacíamos Soul y yo desnudos en un cuarto de hotel?!

El dolor de mi cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, y en u lugar comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de ayer en la noche.

Soul y yo bebíamos más de la cuenta.

Soul y yo besándonos.

Soul y yo comenzando a desnudarnos…

Soul y yo haciendo _eso…_

Sin despertar a Soul, lentamente salí de la cama y agarre mi ropa. Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y salí de aquel hotel.

Si algo había aprendido hoy, era a no pasarte de copas con la persona que amas…

* * *

**Miercoles 3 de Mayo**

**(9 dias después)**

Comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosa.

Hacia 6 días que había comenzado a tener malestares: nauseas, vomito y desmayos. Creía que era una simple intoxicación, sin embargo, hace 3 días los desmayos se habían hecho más seguidos y me mareaba más, sin contar que tenía 4 días de retraso.

Había ido al doctor ese día para hacerme estudios. Estaba súper nerviosa, ya que todos mis síntomas apuntaban a un hecho.

Suspire.

- ¿Señorita Albarn? – me dijo el doctor mientras se asomaba por la puerta del consultorio.

- Aquí – le dije mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia el.

- Felicidades señorita Albarn – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba el sobre con los resultados.

¿Qué quería decir con _"felicidades"_?

Salí del hospital con el sobre aun cerrado. Me moría de las ganas por abrirlo y saber de una buena vez que me ocurría.

Llegue a una de las bancas del parque y abrí el sobre lentamente. Saque la hoja con los resultados y comencé a leer.

No…

¡¡Esto no podía ser posible!!

Sin darme cuenta, lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre.

Si esto era verdad, entonces… eso quería decir que Soul era…

Oh no…

* * *

**Viernes 12 de Mayo**

**(Otros 9 días después)**

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Soul, quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

- ¿Soul…? – pregunte preocupada.

Desde que Soul se había recuperado de su pequeño desmayo había tenido la mirada perdida y no me había dirigido la palabra, nos habíamos ido a sentar a una de las bancas del parque para relajarnos un poco.

La verdad, nunca me había esperado esta reacción por parte de Soul. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar mi vientre, desde que me había enterado que estaba embarazada mis instintos maternales habían salido a flote, y estos me decían que esto era malo para el bebe.

Volví a suspirar, y en ese momento sentí la mano de Soul sobre la mía – la que acariciaba mi vientre –, voltee a verlo otra vez, sentí mis mejillas arder al ver su intensa mirada sobre mi.

- Maka… ¿estas segura de que estas…?

- ¿Embarazada? Si, tengo los resultados por si los quieres – le dije molesta, ¿acaso creía que yo le mentía?

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy el padre?

- ¿Recuerdas que hace 18 días despertaste desnudo y solo en una habitación de hotel?

- Si, tuve una gran resaca ese día… ¡hey! ¿Cómo supiste que desperté en un cuarto de hotel?

- Por que yo desperté antes idiota, esa noche nos pasamos de copas y pues… una cosa llevo a la otra… - murmure mientras me sonrojaba a más no poder.

- ¿quieres decir que tu y yo… lo hicimos?

- ¡No!, simplemente nos dio calor y decidimos dormir desnudos, ¿Qué te parece? – le dije sarcástica.

Soul me miro molesto.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – me pregunto después de un rato.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte confundida.

- ¿Piensas tenerlo o…?

- ¡Claro que pienso tenerlo!... pero solo te quería decir de el, así que ya sabes, ya me voy.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Acaso crees que no me intereso por mi hijo?

- Si – respondí secamente.

- Oye, no seria nada _cool_ si te dejara sola al cuidado del niño.

- Yo nunca te pedí ayuda, puedo cuidarlo sola.

- ¡No seas terca! No puedes hacerlo tu sola.

- Si puedo.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el doctor?

- Mañana – le respondí, pero rápidamente me tape la boca.

- ¿Ves? Ahora si te puedo acompañar y cuidarte – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Idiota – murmure –, bueno, en ese caso _"señor padre",_ si tanto quieres ayudarme, acompáñame a decirle a papa que estoy embarazada.

Soul se me quedo viendo en ese momento con cara de horror.

- ¿A tu papa? ¿A Death Scythe?

- Si, a el.

Pude escuchar a Soul maldecir por lo bajo.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Genial, este si que era un viernes de locos.

Primero, me entere de que era padre por culpa de una noche de borrachera.

Segundo, ahora tenia que decirle a Spirit que iba a ser abuelo y que yo embaracé a su hija.

Esto si que no era nada _cool…_

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo de que estas embarazada??!! – grito como siempre histérico.

- Papa, cállate – le respondió Maka seria.

- ¡¡Fuiste tu mocoso!! ¡¡Embarazaste a mi pequeña hija de 17!! – me grito furioso.

- Cállate viejo – le dije molesto.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi Maka??!! ¡¡Te matare!!

- ¡¡Maka-chop!! – grito Maka mientras golpeaba a su padre con una gran y gorda enciclopedia, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso.

- Creo que lo mataste – le dije mientras tocaba con una ramita a Spirit.

- Seria lo mejor, así al niño no se le pegan las malas mañas – murmuro Maka sonriente.

Después de un rato mas – y de unas cuantas quejas de Spirit –, logramos contarle lo que paso… o mas o menos lo que paso, ya que si le decía que me había acostado con su hija mientras estaba borracho seguro me castraría.

- ¿Y bien? – murmuro Spirit mientras que me veía con odio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué harán? ¿Se van a casar?

Maka y yo nos sonrojamos a más no poder.

- ¡¿Y por que tengo que pedirle matrimonio?! – le pregunte exaltado.

- ¡Es obvio que eso lo tienes que hacer cuando embarazas a alguien zoquete!

- No me diga que usted le ha pedido matrimonio a todas sus amantes.

Spirit se callo mientras que Maka se reía de el.

- Bien, ene se caso olvidemos el tema – dijo Maka con una sonrisa - ¡ah! Y Soul, no te olvides de pasar por mi a las 4 para llevarme al doctor.

Suspire.

- Ya que.

Esto de ser padre…

Definitivamente no era nada _cool…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Y bien… ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gusto? Perdón por las faltas de coherencia, pero… ¡por Kami! Nunca me eh embarazado – y espero no hacerlo hasta los 24 xD – díganme si les gusto, ¡gracias por los reviews!_

_¡Bye ne!_

**Aclaración: **Aquí Maka tiene 17 y Soul 18, Spirit dijo un punto importante ante la ley… ¡es violación cuando uno de los dos es mayor de edad y tiene relaciones con una menor de edad xD! Pero claro, Soul no ira a la cárcel, aunque se las vera negras durante el embarazo, ¡muajajajajaja!... ¡coff, coff!... ejem… ¡bye!

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD

_Guau… no creí que les diera risa… soy pésima para el humor… ¡pero me alegra k les guste! ¡Disfruten el 2 cap!_

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Soul POV**

**Sábado 13 de Mayo – al otro día – 16 días de gestación**

- Buenos días Maka-chan, Soul-kun – nos dijo Nygus-sensei mientras entraba a la enfermería.

Mire confundido a Maka.

- ¿Nygus-sensei es tu doctora?

- Si, ¿por?

- Creí que seria el profesor Stein…

- ¡Ni loca dejo que ese desquiciado me analice a mi y a mi bebe! – me dijo asustada.

- Bien Maka, quiero que te acuestes en esta cama para analizarte – le dijo Nygus mientras se preparaba para hacerle el ultrasonido a Maka.

Me pare a un lado de Nygus-sensei, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como era esto de los ultrasonidos, hasta que sentí la mirada asesina de Maka sobre mí.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte confundido.

- ¿Sabes? Estaría mucho mas tranquila si TU te encontraras de este lado – me dijo mientras señalaba detrás de ella – que haya enfrente donde me puedes ver toda mi anatomía.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda ya.

- ¡Acá! – me dijo furiosa mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ok, ok…

Camine hasta el lugar donde Maka me señalaba.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí… - murmuro Nygus-sensei mientras pasaba un extraño aparatito por el vientre de Maka y miraba un monitor - ¡si, ahí esta! ¿Puedes verlo?

Maka se acerco a la pantalla intentando visualizar algo entre tantos puntos.

- Si… si, ¡si puedo verlo! – dijo sonriente.

- Bien, los dejare un momento a solas, avísenme por si algo pasa – dijo Nygus mientras salía de la enfermería.

Maka y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos el monitor. Realmente era muy raro esto de ver a tu pequeño hijo en una pantalla.

Suspire tranquilamente, pero en ese momento escuche unos pequeños sollozos, voltee a ver a Maka y me sorprendí al verla llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka?

- Yo… es que yo… - murmuro entre sollozos.

- ¿Tu…?

- Si te digo te vas a reír…

- No, no me reiré, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… ¡es que no veo al bebe! – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte.

La mire fijamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba?

- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que sea buena madre cuando ni siquiera puedo ver a mi propio hijo?!

Suspire.

- Mira, ¿ves este puntito de aquí? – le pregunte mientras señalaba uno de los puntos del monitor.

- S-si – me contesto ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Ese es nuestro hijo.

Maka se quedo en silencio y se acerco más a la pantalla.

- Es tan pequeño… - murmuro.

- Apenas tiene unas semanas, es lógico que sea así de pequeño.

Pronto escuche de nuevo los sollozos de Maka, volví a voltear a verla, esta vez ya no se veía triste, si no que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ese es nuestro bebe… ¡oh Dios, Soul, es tan pequeño!

- Si, y dentro de unos meses sabremos si será niño o niña.

- Oh, esta claro que será niño – me dijo seria.

- ¿Niño?, va a ser niña – le dije.

- Yo soy la que lo lleva dentro, y se que será niño.

- Yo soy el que te fecundo, y se que será niña.

- ¿Apuestas contra mi Soul Eater Evans?

- Oh, claro que si Maka Albarn.

Maka y yo nos miramos fijamente durante un buen rato.

Estaba claro quien ganaría esta apuesta.

-----------------------------------------

- Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue? – nos pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- bien – respondió Maka alegre – mira, esta es su primera foto – le dijo mientras les mostraba la foto del ultrasonido.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona miraron fijamente la foto durante un buen rato.

- ¡Son muchas estrellitas! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- Mala, ¿Cuál es el bebe? – pregunto Liz curiosa.

- Es este… - murmuro mientras señalaba un puntito.

Kid y Black Star me miraron fijamente, yo solo conté hasta 3 mentalmente.

- ¡Soul, ya perdí a nuestro hijo! – me dijo Maka asustada mientras me mostraba la foto.

- es este Maka – le dije mientras le volvía a mostrar el pequeño puntito.

Digo, nadie podía culpar a Maka, todos pierden a sus hijos una vez en su vida…

¿No?

* * *

**Maka POV**

**Sábado 20 de Mayo – 7 días después – 23 días de gestación**

_¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!_

Rápidamente levante la tapa del baño mientras que vomitaba todo lo que Soul me había hecho.

Nota mental: Al bebe no le gusta lo picante.

- Maka, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Soul preocupado mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- Aléjate o te vomito – le advertí.

Pronto el malestar regreso a mi y me encontré pidiéndole perdón a la taza nuevamente.

Escuche como Soul suspiraba.

- Sabia que debí haberte preparado espagueti – murmuro.

Cuando termine de vomitar, Soul me ayudo a pararme y a lavarme la cara, después me guió hasta el sofá de su sala y me sentó en el.

- Iré a prepararte un te de manzanilla, quédate aquí – me dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Desde hace un par de días, Soul me había obligado – literalmente – a mudarme a su nuevo departamento. Me sentía rara, todavía recordaba cuando éramos compañeros y vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Recuerdo que la día siguiente de convertirse Soul en una Death Scythe el se mudo, quedándome yo sola en el viejo departamento con Blair…

Ahora que lo pensaba…

Hacia tiempo que no veía a Blair… ¿Dónde se habría metido…?

Ejem, regresando al tema, Soul me había traído a su departamento para poder cuidarme mejor. El lugar consistía en una cocina, una sala, un comedor, un baño, dos grandes cuartos y una estancia – donde había un gran piano blanco –. No me quejaba de sus atenciones, es mas, las disfrutaba, sin embargo tenia mis limites – por no hablar de mí dignidad –, y no dejaría que Soul me hiciera depender de el todo el tiempo.

- Aquí esta – me dijo mientras me traía una taza de te.

- Gracias – le dije mientras la sujetaba y tomaba un sorbo.

Como si la manzanilla fuera mágica, hizo que todos mis malestares desaparecieran rápidamente.

Termine de tomarme el te mientras que veía a Soul, quien tenia una cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Tengo que ir de compras, hace falta comida.

- Te acompaño – le dije mientras me paraba.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Tú te quedas aquí a descansar!

- ¡Ni que tuviera 9 meses! ¡Toma las llaves de la moto y vámonos!

Soul me miro con desaprobación, pero ya no me contesto y se fue a agarrar las llaves de la moto.

------------------------------------

Llegamos un rato después al centro comercial, estacionamos la moto y nos metimos a este. El lugar no estaba tan lleno, por lo que supuse que no habría mucha gente en el supermercado y no haríamos cola en las cajas.

En nuestro trayecto hacia el Death Marck pasamos frente a una pastelería. Mi sentido del olfato – el cual se había desarrollado gracias la embarazo – capto un delicioso aroma, el cual no dude en seguir.

- ¡Hey Maka! ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Soul mientras me seguía.

Entramos al local y rápidamente localicé el olor, un gran pastel de chocolate estaba en el demostrador. Mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos y recordé que había vomitado todo, y digamos que el bebe no puede quedarse sin comer…

- ¿Soul? – pregunte con mi voz más melosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedes comprarme un poco de pastel? – le dije mientras hacia mi mejor carita de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Pastel? ¿Y para que? Confórmate con un _Kisses._

- ¡No seas malo! ¿Acaso quieres que tu hijo nazca con cara de chocolate?

Soul me miro serio un rato, para después suspirar derrotado.

- Bien, pide lo que quieras.

- ¡Si! Bien, quiero un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un brownie de chocolate con vainilla, galletas de chocolate, una malteada de chocolate, ¡ah! Y un helado de chocolate por favor – le dije al señor de la barra.

- ¡¿Piensas comerte todo eso?! – me dijo Soul sorprendido.

- Las mujeres embarazadas pueden comer hasta un elefante cuando tienes antojos – nos informo el señor de la barra con una sonrisa, ya que había escuchado nuestra conversación desde el principio.

Soul volvió a suspirar.

- Bien, tráigale todo eso – dijo mientras se iba a sentar a una mesa vacía.

Seguí a Soul y tome asiento frente a el, lo mire fijamente un rato.

- ¿Estas molesto? – pregunte.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Estas molesto? – repetí.

- No – me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Te dije que no era necesario que me cuidaras a mi y al bebe, no te estoy obligando.

- Si hago esto es por que yo quiero – me dijo molesto.

En ese momento – no se por que, tal vez por las hormonas del embarazo – comencé a llorar.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, haciendo que Soul se preocupara y que todos voltearan a vernos.

- ¡Maka, no llores! – me pidió Soul.

- Es que… soy una carga para ti, ¿verdad? – le dije entre sollozos.

- ¡No, claro que no!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡yo nunca te dije que nos cuidaras, el bebe puede estar bien sin ningun padre! – le dije, ahora si me sentía tonta, no entendía por que le decía todo esto. Mis ojos ya parecían cataratas por tanto llorar.

- No Maka, tu no eres ninguna carga para mi, tampoco el bebe, ¿entendido? – me dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y con el pulgar hacia circulitos en el dorso de mi mano.

- E-esta bien – dije ya un poco mas calmada.

- Aquí esta su pedido – nos dijo una camarera mientras me entregaba mis postres.

- ¡Chocolate! – dije alegre mientras comenzaba a comer.

Soul me miro con pena, pero no me importo, quería disfrutar mis pequeños antojos al máximo.

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Estoy satisfecha! – dije mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Ahora si podemos irnos? – pregunto Soul.

- ¡Sip! – dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la pastelería y nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia el Death Marck, sin embargo, justo frente a la entrada, un chico estaba vendiendo algodones de azúcar.

Sentí mi estomago rugir de nuevo – a pesar de todo lo que había comido –, así que voltee a ver otra vez a Soul y volvi a poner mi carita de perrito.

- Oh Soul… - canturreé con voz melosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedes comprarme un algodón de azúcar?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más?!

- No quieres que tu hijo nazca con cara de algodón, ¿verdad?

Soul volvió a suspirar.

- Vamos – murmuro mientras se encaminaba hacia el chico.

Compre el algodón más grande de todos. Debo admitir que era mucha azúcar para un día, pero… ¡por Kami! ¡Comía por dos!

- Todo eso te hará engordar – me dijo Soul.

Y justamente como hace rato, las hormonas hicieron que comenzara a llorar.

- ¡Maka, no llores!

- ¡¿Acaso no me vas a querer si me pongo gorda?! ¡¿Quieres que el bebe nazca desnutrido?! ¡¡Eres un mal padre!! – le dije entre sollozos, haciendo que unas cuantas personas se nos quedaran viendo raro.

- ¡No, no! ¡Te voy a seguir queriendo! – me dijo Soul mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si, te lo prometo.

- ¡Bien, entonces vallamos rápido a comprar que me muero de hambre! – dije con una sonrisa mientras entraba al supermercado.

Realmente esto de ser madre era algo muy agotador…

Y también un poco hambriento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well, well, well, ¿Cómo me ha quedado? ¿Bien, mal, pasable, muy meloso? Jejeje, este fic lo voy a estar publicando casi a diario (si es que me da tiempo), esto es, como ya dije en el prologo, por que esta historia la tengo escrita en una libreta, ya estoy a tres capítulos de finalizarlo, y lo bueno es que no me tardo tanto pasando el capitulo al Word xD. En fin, me alegra que les este gustando este fic, tenia dudas sobre si subirlo o no, pero una amiga que ya lo leyó (hasta donde voy en la libreta) me dijo… coffcoffamenazocoffcoff… que lo subiera aquí, y… ¡taran!_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran el día, ¡nos leemos en el próximo, el cual tal vez publique mañana!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Como les prometí! ¡El tercer cap!_

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**Soul POV**

**Jueves 25 de Mayo – 5 días después – 28 días de gestación.**

- Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado – murmure cansado mientras cerraba el libro.

- ¿No tienes mas cuentos? – me pregunto Maka.

- No, y si quieres que te vuelva a contar el de _"El Patito Feo"_ estas muy loca – le dije molesto.

- Oh, vamos Soul, apenas son… las 3 de la madrugada… - susurro Maka nerviosa mientras veía el reloj.

Desde que el embarazo de Maka había estado progresando, ella se quedaba dormida en las tardes, y claro, en la noche era de lo peor para mi, ya que parecía que ella tomaba cafeína por que no podía dormir, así que como Maka no quería quedarse sola y despierta hasta altas hora de la noche, yo tenia que leerle un cuento para dormir.

- Por favor Soul, otro cuento… - me pidió mientras se revolvía inquieta entre las sabanas de su cama.

Suspire cansado.

- Pero el último.

- ¡Si!

La verdad, es que Maka parecía una niña de 3 años y no una de 17 con respecto a los cuentos.

Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

Después de otras 2 horas de leer cuentos, Maka al fin se quedo dormida. Sonreí ante su imagen, se veía tan tranquila, pacifica y… ¿Por qué no? Linda.

_Pero cuando esta despierta…_

Bostece mientras me estiraba y me dirigía a mi cuarto. Maka y yo dormíamos en cuartos separados, ya que, a pesar de que íbamos a tener un hijo, NO éramos pareja, y yo debía de respetar su intimidad.

_Aunque me gustaría volver a estar en la intimidad con ella…_

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

El sueño ya me hacia delirar.

Me acosté en mi cama y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

Al fin, un momento de paz…

_PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras volteaba a ver el reloj…

¡¿LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA?!

Como rayo salí disparado hacia el baño, ese día Shinigami-sama nos había reunido a todas las Death Scythe para una junta importante, aunque la verdad, en estos momentos lo odiaba por habernos citado a las 5:30 de la mañana, yo no había dormido nada y estaba agotado, pero era mi obligación ir.

Silenciosamente salí del departamento y me subí a mi moto.

Solo esperaba que la reunión no fuera tan larga…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Voltee a ver el reloj de la sala mientras me llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, y Soul todavía no llegaba. El me había dicho ayer que hoy tenia una junta con Shinigami-sama a las 5:30 de la mañana.

Suspire mientras volvía a comer un poco mas de helado y le cambiaba de canal a la tele.

Después de un rato más, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a un Soul totalmente cansado.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo la junta?

- Del asco – me respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba a su cuarto – quiero dormir…

- Soul, Black Star llamo, quiere recordarte del entrenamiento a las 5 – le avise.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto.

- Mmm… las 4:45… - murmure mientras veía el reloj.

- ¡¿QUE, TAN TARDE?! ¡¡DEMONIOS!! – grito mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Después de 5 minutos, Soul termino de arreglarse y corrió rumbo a la entrada, tomo las llaves de su moto y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Ah, y Soul! ¿Puedes traer un poco mas de helado? Ya se acabo.

- Esta bien, al rato regreso – me dijo para después cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Volví a suspirar mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo la tele, este show sobre bebes estaba interesante…

-----------------------------------------------------

Las 10 de la noche, y Soul aun no llegaba.

La verdad es que me sentía un poco preocupada por el, se veía muy cansado en la tarde y que yo supiera, Black Star era muy duro en el entrenamiento.

Suspire.

Solo esperaba que el estuviera bien.

- Ya llegue… - escuche como decían desde la entrada.

- ¡Oh, Soul, que bueno que ya…! – comencé a decir mientras me asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto, pero al verlo se me quedaron las palabras en la boca.

Soul se veía muy cansado, tenia uno que otro moretón en los brazos y el cuello – los vi ya que el traía una playera de manga corta –, tenia unas cortadas en el rostro y unas grandes ojeras bajo los parpados.

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el - ¡urgh! ¡Matare a Black Star en cuanto lo vea!

- No… el no tiene la culpa… - bostezo – solo estaba un poco distraído… eso es… todo… - susurro.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡ya vera en cuanto lo vea! Ahora solo tenemos que curar… ¿Soul? – pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Soul tenía los ojos cerrados, y pronto comenzó a roncar.

Lo mire atónita, se había quedado dormido de pie. Lleve a Soul a su cuarto – arrastrándolo, prácticamente – y lo acosté sobre su cama.

Mire a Soul durante un rato. Se veía realmente tierno mientras dormía. No pude evitar sonreír, me gustaba verlo dormir.

Sin despertarlo comencé a curarle las heridas de su cara. Me acorde de cuando Soul fue herido por Chrona y yo estuve junto a el en la enfermería, solo que ahora el no estaba muy herido y yo podía golpear a Black Star.

Me senté a un lado de Soul en la cama sin despertarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

Realmente lo amaba…

Sin embargo…

Nunca podría decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Comencé a despertar lentamente.

Ahora me sentía mejor gracias al sueño reparador, aunque le debía una paliza a Black Star.

Voltee a ver el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana.

Me estire en mi cama, pero justo en ese momento sentí algo – o alguien – junto a mi. Gire sobre mi solo para encontrarme a Maka dormida a un lado mío.

Sonreí al verla así, tan tranquila…

Le acaricie lentamente la mejilla, Maka suspiro adormilada y se dio la vuelta.

Me reí quedamente y luego me pare de la cama, el estomago comenzaba a rugirme por el hambre. Camine hacia la cocina, de seguro Maka no tardaría en despertar y cuando lo hiciera tendría hambre.

Unos hot cakes no vendrían mal…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_mmm… creo que me ha quedado muy corto… y eso que en la libreta ocupe varias paginas… neee… en fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Ustedes si que hacen que me ponga muy, pero muy feliz._

_Well, contestando una duda… no, Soul no quiere a Maka – pero claro, mas adelante si xD, de lo contrario no seria un fic SxM – pero la trata "bien" por que es su responsabilidad como padre y amigo (según el, y a pesar de que yo escribí la historia, cuando me pongo a leer de nuevo los cap pienso "¿Cómo Soul puede ser tan baka?")_

_Jejeje, en fin, de nuevo, ¡gracias por los reviews! Mañana subiré el siguiente cap en la tarde junto con el Sing with me?, ya que cuando salga de la escuela tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo en equipo T-T_

_¡Se cuidan, bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Hi! ¡Aquí el 4 cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Maka POV**

**2º Mes**

**Jueves 8 de Junio – 14 días después – 42 días de gestación**

Alcé la parte de enfrente de mi playera mientras me veía en un espejo. Mi vientre se seguía viendo plano, apesar de tener ya 2 meses.

Suspire.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre. Soul se estaba bañando, así que yo salí a abrir. Me encontré con el rostro zombi de Sid-sensei y le sonreí.

- ¡Sid-sensei! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – le pregunte.

- Hola Maka, bueno, Shinigami-sama me pidió de que los llamara a ti y a Soul.

- ¿A mi y a Soul?

- Si, bueno, eso era todo, adiós y cuídense.

- Eh… si, gracias Sid-sensei – le despedí, y después de que Sid-sensei se fue cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella.

¿Para que me hablaba a mi Shinigami-sama?

- ¿Quién era? – me pregunto Soul mientras salía del baño (obvio, ya vestido) y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- Sid-sensei, dice que Shinigami-sama nos habla.

- ¿a los dos?

- Si.

Soul me miro extrañado, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

--------------------------------------------------

- ¡Wozu, wozu~! – nos saludo Shinigami-sama alegre.

- Buenos días Shinigami-sama – lo saludamos Soul y yo.

- ¡Maka-chan, Soul-kun! ¿Cómo les ha ido con el embarazo? – nos pregunto alegre.

- Eh… bien, nos ha ido bien – le dije.

- ¿Para que nos llamaba Shinigami-sama? – pregunto Soul.

- Bueno… verán, unas brujas se salieron de control en el Amazonas, así que quiero que vallas a encargarte de ellas Soul-kun.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero~, como no hay Técnicos de Guadaña disponibles para tu uso, por eso quiero que vallas también Maka-chan.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Soul.

- Claro Shinigami-sama – le dije.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡es muy peligroso que vallas, y mas ahora que estas con el bebe!

- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, además, que no se te olvide quien derroto al Kishin y a dos brujas, convirtiéndote en una Death Scythe.

Soul bufo molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, partirán hoy en la noche, ¿les parece?

- Si.

- ¡Entonces, bye bye~!

Soul y yo nos despedimos de Shinigami-sama y salimos de la Death Room. Durante el camino a casa no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni siquiera cuando llegamos al departamento para hacer las maletas.

La verdad es que nunca entendería a Soul, ¿acaso el no veía que yo también podía cuidarme sola?

Gruñí mientras me ponía una falda de tablones, una playera de manga corta con una cazadora encima y mis típicos zapatos.

Mire mi reloj que estaba sobre una de mis mesitas de noche, eran las 7:30, ya no tardaríamos en salir rumbo al Amazonas.

Camine hacia la puerta con mi maleta, pero al tocar el pomo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, nada podría salir mal…

------------------------------------------------------

Estábamos navegando por le gran río de la selva, la luna reía sobre nosotros con sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. La neblina invadía el lugar, por lo que yo me encontraba en la punta de la barca con una lámpara, intentando iluminar el camino mientras que Soul remaba.

Todo era silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaban las aves o los grillos. Mire atentamente a todos lados, tenia los nervios a flor de piel y Soul no ayudaba mucho remando lentamente.

- ¿No ves nada?

- No, y no creo que estén usando la protección de almas, aunque aun así las hubiera detectado…

- ¿Crees que hayan usado un hechizo o algo así?

- Es lo más probable.

La barca encalló en una de las orillas del río, ambos nos bajamos con cautela y comenzamos a avanzar entre la maleza. El camino era lodoso y estaba lleno de raíces, y gracias a la neblina y la oscuridad no pude evitar tropezarme un par de veces.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro a la mitad de la selva, casi no había neblina y se podía ver la luna sobre nosotros.

- Que raro que no hayamos visto ningún animal – susurro Soul cerca de mí.

Me voltee para decirle que continuáramos cuando de repente sentí la presencia de un alma. Me gire en dirección hacia ella, venia de donde habíamos salido Soul y yo.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – pregunte.

Nadie me contesto, pero de pronto su onda de alma comenzó a agrandarse hasta tal punto de que Soul también pudo sentirla.

- Maka… - susurro.

- Si, ella mato a las demás brujas y se comió su alma – murmure.

Pude distinguir la sonrisa de Soul en la oscuridad antes de que el se transformara en guadaña. Sujete con fuerza el mango de esta y me prepare para el ataque.

Poco a poco la bruja comenzó a salir. Su ropa era un vestido morado de cuello de tortuga y largo hasta la mitad del muslo, usaba guantes largos de mallas y unas botas negras, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos negros como la noche, tenia los labios y uñas pintados de rojo.

- Maka, ten cuidado, esta tía se ve muy problemática – murmuro Soul mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la hoja.

- Lo se – susurre.

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Dos agentes del Shibusen – murmuro la bruja con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Sabrina Lyon, mucho gusto y díganme, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Técnico de Guadaña Maka Albarn, y en nombre de Shinigami-sama, ¡he venido por tu alma!

- ¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría ver eso pequeña! Sin embargo… mis leones se encuentran muy aburridos, ¿Qué te parece si juegas con ellos? – me dijo mientras tronaba los dedos.

De los arbustos, varios leones comenzaron a salir, sus pieles eran negras y sus melenas eran rubias, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían unos caninos que sobresalían de sus labios.

Nos tenían rodeados.

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, a pesar de que sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho, ya que los leones podían ver en la oscuridad. La risa de Sabrina comenzó a inundar el lugar, hasta tal punto de hacerse insoportable.

- ¡Vamos chiquilla, demuéstrame lo que tiene el Shibusen!

- ¡Soul!

- ¡Si!

- **¡¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!!** – gritamos al unísono.

El alma de Soul y la mía comenzaron a hacer resonancia, haciendo que la hoja de forma de la guadaña cambiara de forma a una tipo luna.

Los leones se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, así que gire sobre mi y los ataque con la guadaña.

- ¡¡Caza en 6!! ¡¡Caza en U!! ¡¡Caza horizontal!! ¡¡Caza en vertical!! ¡¡Caza en 0!! ¡¡¡Caza Brujas!!!

Comencé a jadear en busca de aire mientras que los pedazos cercenados de los leones caían a mí alrededor.

El vientre comenzó a dolerme, por lo que tuve que apoyarme en Soul para no caer.

- Vaya… mataste a mis leones… - murmuro Sabrina – bueno, entonces eso significa que tendré que matarte con mis propias manos.

En menos de un santiamén, Sabrina apareció agazapada detrás mío, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, y justo cuando iba a voltearme, sentí un agudo dolor en mi pierna izquierda.

- ¡¡AHHHH!!

- ¡¡MAKA!! – grito Soul asustado mientras regresaba a su forma humana y me alejaba de la bruja.

Mire mi perna, era una herida profunda y no paraba de sangrar. Soul se arranco un pedazo de su camisa y lo uso para vendarme la herida.

- Vaya, vaya, eres una debilucha niña – murmuro Sabrina mientras lamia mi sangre se sus dedos –, pero debo admitir que tu sabes genial, me pregunto como sabrá tu alma.

- Maldita… - gruño Soul molesto.

- Pero no creas que te he olvidado chico Guadaña, con tu alma serán 4 más que obtenga esta noche.

- ¿4? – pregunte, pero Sabrina ya se había vuelto a abalanzar contra nosotros.

Soul logro parar su ataque convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en una hoja de guadaña, para luego mandarla lejos de nosotros. Lentamente me pare, la herida sangraba mucho, pero el dolor era soportable.

- ¡Soul, transfórmate en guadaña!

- ¡No lo are, nos iremos de aquí para curarte, luego pueden mandar a otros a matarla!

- ¡¡Haz lo que dice tu Técnico!! – le ordene. Soul me miro serio durante un rato para después volver a transformarse.

Tome fuertemente a la guadaña entre mis manos, para luego comenzar a correr contra Sabrina. Ella alargo mágicamente sus uñas y también se abalanzó contra mi.

- **¡¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!!** – volvimos a gritar al unísono, solo que esta vez la guadaña no tomo la misma forma.

- ¡¡Caza Demonios!! – grite mientras empuñaba a Soul.

En un ágil movimiento logre partir a Sabrina en dos, pero antes de edo ella me había lastimado un brazo. Una nube negra rodeo lo que era su cuerpo y de ella salio una pequeña alma morada.

Suspire agotada mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, Soul regreso a su forma humana y me sujeto de los hombros.

- ¡Maka! ¿Estas bien?

Voltee a verlo mientras sonreía, pero pronto comencé a sentirme mareada, hasta que por fin la oscuridad se abalanzó contra mí…

----------------------------------------------

- ¿Uh…?

Abrí lentamente los ojos. El brazo derecho me dolía al igual que la pierna izquierda. Todo era borroso, hasta que al fin las imágenes se fueron aclarando, estaba… ¿en la enfermería?

- ¡Maka!

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Soul. Sonreí un poco para calmarlo y luego me senté un poco en la cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada y adolorida que estaba.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte.

- Te desmayaste, perdiste mucha sangre.

- Ya veo… ¡¿y el bebe?! – pregunte alarmada.

- Descuida, no le paso nada, el profesor Stein vendrá en un rato a chocarte.

- Oye… Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por traerme, y por aguantarme - le dije con una sonrisa.

Soul sonrió.

- De que.

En ese momento, un ruido de ruedas comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos… para luego mostrarnos la imagen del profesor Stein cayéndose con todo y silla.

- Bien… tengo que seguir practicando… - murmuro mientras le daba vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

- Hola profesor Stein – lo saludamos Soul y yo.

- Ah, Maka, que bien que ya despertaste, iba a disecarte para ver si no despertabas.

- ¿Pero no cree usted que si me disecaba ya no iba a despertar? – le pregunte con miedo.

- Sip, lo sabía.

Soul y yo lo miramos con pena.

- En fin, chicos, hay algo que debo decirles.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Soul.

- En los análisis que le hicimos a Maka, salio algo que nos preocupo bastante.

Lo miramos atentamente.

- Durante su resonancia de almas, la sangre negra de Soul paso a tu cuerpo Maka.

- Pero la sangre negra siempre desaparece de mí.

- Si, eso ya lo se, por alguna extraña razón tu alma purifica la sangre negra que hay en tu cuerpo, pero al tener al bebe, tu alma debe trabajar demás para que la sangre negra no llegue a el.

- ¡¿Esta diciendo que el bebe tiene sangre negra?! – pregunto Soul alarmado.

- No, por suerte no tiene la sangre negra, pero seria muy peligroso que volvieran a hacer la resonancia de almas.

- Eso significa que… ¿no podremos hacer el caza brujas y el caza demonios mientras yo este embarazada? – pregunte.

- Si, les prohíbo hacer la resonancia hasta que nazca el bebe – Soul y yo asentimos - ¡bueno!, ¡nos vemos! – se despidió mientras se sentaba en su silla.

El profesor Stein pateo la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de mi cama para darse impulso, pero justo cuando llego a la puerta una de las ruedas se topo con el marco de la puerta… haciendo que el profesor Stein se volviera a caer…

Voltee a ver a Soul, el tenia una mirada seria y miraba hacia la nada. Lo conocía tan bien como para decir que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

Suspire.

¿Es que acaso no podía ser este un embarazo normal?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Yes! ¡Aquí estamos al final de otro capitulo! Me duele la espalda por tanto escribir… y por tanto estar sentada en la compu xD_

_Neee, en fin, ¡gracias por los reviews! Jejeje, ¿Cómo me quedo este cap? ¿Bien, mal, pasable, del asco? ¡plis, reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo, ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡5 cap up! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**Soul POV**

**Miércoles 14 de Junio – 6 días después – 48 días de gestación**

- Yo te veo un poco más de panza – le dije.

- ¿Tu lo crees? Yo sigo diciendo que estoy plana…

- Bueno, si nos referimos a tu pecho, si, estas muy por debajo del promedio.

- ¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!!

Si, hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Maka seguía con su dilema de que todavía no se le veía la panza de embarazada, yo mientras tenía que ir cada dos días al supermercado por helado de chocolate y algún otro antojo que se le ocurriera a Maka.

La verdad es que ya me estaba haciendo ilusión por tener a mi hijo, si, estoy de acuerdo en que nunca me había imaginado a mi como padre, pero la idea de tener a el bebe entre mis brazos me alegraba el día.

Lo malo de todo esto era que Spirit venia a visitarnos cada 3 días para ver si no había dañado a su _"hermosa", "tierna" _y _"dulce"_ hija.

Lo bueno había sido que Maka ya no tenía sus ataques de llanto y ya casi no se enojaba mucho. Casi.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima consulta? – le pregunte mientras cambiaba de canal a la televisión.

- Mañana – me respondió Maka mientras comía helado.

- Oye Maka…

- ¿Qué?

- Si sigues comiendo así no podrás bajar de peso después.

- Estoy comiendo por dos idiota – me dijo molesta mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

Voltee a ver a Maka por el rabillo del ojo. Realmente se veía adorable cuando se enojaba. Desde que éramos compañeros siempre me había gustado hacer enojar a Maka, me gustaba como inflaba sus cachetes, como fruncía el ceño y como se sonrojaba. Pero nunca, nunca de los nunca le diría eso.

Por que si lo hacia, perdería su gracia cuando la hiciera enojar.

- ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto.

- ¿Eh? En nada.

- ¿Sabes? Espero y el pequeño Soul no sea como tu.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa mientras volteaba a ver a Maka.

- ¿C-como lo llamaste…?

- Soul, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué se va a llamar como yo?

- Tu papa también se llama Soul, y tu te llamas Soul, ¿Por qué no llamar a tu hijo Soul?

- ¡Por que no!

- Se va a llamar Soul por que se va a llamar Soul, ¿entendido? – me dijo molesta.

- Entonces, si es niña yo escojo el nombre.

- Por mi no hay problema – me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió – bueno, en realidad la tiraron –, dejándonos ver la imagen de Black Star en su pose de _"Dios"_ y a los demás.

- ¡¡¡Atención a todos, el Gran Black Star esta aquí!!!

- ¡Idiota, has roto con la simetría del lugar! – se quejo Kid.

- Lamentamos lo de la puerta – se disculpo Tsubaki.

- Nah, no se preocupen – les dije.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Maka.

- Íbamos a ir a ver el espectáculo de delfines en el zoológico, así que pasamos por aquí para ver si quieren ir – nos dijo Liz.

- ¡Delfines, delfines! ¡jejejejejejejejeje! – canturreo Patty.

- ¿Van a vender palomitas con caramelo? – pregunto Maka esperanzada.

- Eso creo…

- ¡Me apunto!

- ¿Y tu Soul?

- Ya que, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – murmure mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Ustedes adelántense, yo reparare la puerta – dijo Kid con su típica cara de maniático.

- Yo te ayudo – se ofreció Chrona.

- Pero no se tarden, bien, entonces vámonos – dijo Liz mientras salía del departamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hermana, vamos a ver a las jirafas! – grito Patty alegre una vez que salimos del acuario.

- Esta bien Patty… ¡¡pero nada de intentar dejarlas libres otra vez!!

- ¡Ok~!

Liz y Patty se fueron hacia donde estaban las jirafas, Kid y Chrona se fueron a ver a los pingüinos – ya que Kid dijo que eran los únicos animales simétricos – y Black Star y Tsubaki fueron con los leones – Tsubaki lo siguió solo para que no hiciera ninguna idiotez –, dejándonos solos a Maka y a mi.

- Soul, ¿podemos ir a comprar un raspado?

- Esta bien – murmure.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Llegamos al local de raspados, pedí el mas grande de vainilla con lechera. Al parecer al bebe le encantaba lo dulce… y creo que a mi también.

- Aquí tiene señorita – me dijo el señor de la caja, quien era un poco viejito mientras me entregaba dos raspados de vainilla.

- Pero… yo solo pedí uno – le dije tímidamente.

- Uno se lo doy yo, es para el bebe – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿El bebe? ¿Pero como sabe que yo…?

- Se el ve en los ojos, cuando mi esposa estuvo embarazada tenia le mismo brillo que tu tienes en los ojos.

Lo mire fijamente un rato, para después sonreírle.

- Gracias.

Tome los dos raspados y me encamine hacia Soul, quien se había ido a sentar a una banca del parque.

Me senté junto a el. Soul tenía la mirada fija sobre unos niños que reían y bromeaban cerca de las jaulas de los monos. Suspire mientras le entregaba a Soul uno de los raspados.

- ¿Y esto?

- El señor me regalo otro, pero no creo poder comerme los dos.

- Ah… - murmuro.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras veíamos a los niños jugar en el zoológico.

A veces me ponía a pensar si Soul y yo seriamos buenos padres, no estábamos casados ni comprometidos, los dos podríamos hacer nuestras vidas por separado, pero…

¿Cómo se sentiría el niño?

Dicen que todo niño necesita a un padre y a una madre que le den amor y que demuestren amor. Por mi parte no había problema ya que quería a Soul, pero… ¿Soul me quería a mí?

No quería que el niño se viera obligado a decirle a otra persona _"mama"_ o _"papa",_ yo nunca querría estar con otra persona que no fuera Soul, sin embargo, el podía estar con otra persona, y yo no era nadie para negárselo.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka?

- ¿Eh? No, nada, ¿Por qué?

- No has probado tu raspado y se esta derritiendo.

- ¡Ah! Estaba distraída – le dije con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer nuestros raspados en silencio, y luego nos encontramos con Kid, Tsubaki y los demás.

Suspire.

Tendría que hacerme a la idea de estar sola…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well… este es el capitulo que mas me ha gustado escribir… es como una pequeña forma de desahogarme. En primera por que concuerdo con Soul, el se llama igual que su padre (según yo), y yo me llamo igual que mi mama (por desgracia también me parezco a ella, me dicen mini-Cynthia T-T), y en segunda por que Maka no quiere que su hijo se quede sin padre, yo no tengo papa, pero para ser sinceros estoy mejor sin el._

_¡En fin! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran mucho pero mucho TwT, jejeje, también les quiero decir que en la libreta solo me falta un capitulo para terminar este fic, ¡sugoi!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo, ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Hi! ¡Aquí les dejo el 6 cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**Soul POV**

**3º Mes**

**Sábado 8 de Julio – 24 días después – 72 días de gestación**

- Ahí esta, ¿ven cuanto ah crecido? – nos dijo Nygus-sensei mientras señalaba el monitor.

En el se podía ver la imagen del bebe, quien tan solo consistía en su cabeza y su torso, sus brazos apenas se estaban desarrollando al igual que sus piernas.

Maka apretó con mas fuerza mi mano, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas de felicidad.

- Nygus-sensei, ¿Qué es eso que se mueve ahí? – pregunto Maka mientras señalaba una bolita que se estaba moviendo.

- Ese es su corazón.

- ¿Su corazón? Vaya… es tan pequeño… - susurro tiernamente.

- ¿Cuándo podremos ver su sexo? – pregunte.

- Dentro de 2 meses el bebe estará mas formado, ahí es cuando conoceremos su sexo – nos dijo.

- Vaya… - susurro Maka.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Puedo ver su alma.

- ¿Su alma? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Si… pero no muy bien… se ven dos puntos luminosos… tal vez su alma también se este formando.

- Eso no sabría decírtelo, yo no puedo ver almas – dijo Nygus-sensei con una sonrisa.

- Nygus, Shinigami-sama te habla – dijo Sid-sensei mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- En un momento, Maka, ya puedes acomodarte la ropa, nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas – nos dijo Nygus-sensei mientras salía de la enfermería.

Maka se limpio el vientre con una toalla y luego se acomodo la playera.

- Soul… - susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Crees que el bebe tenga sangre de arma?

La mire sorprendido, nunca me había puesto a pensar eso.

- La verdad no lo se, pero es mas probable que sea una Guadaña, yo tengo sangre de arma, y tu también, tu padre es una Guadaña, pero los míos no… no se, tal vez lo sea o no.

- Yo no quiero que sea Guadaña.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que sea Técnico?

- No, quiero que viva alejado de todas estas cosas, de los Kishin, de las brujas… no quiero que se arriesgue.

- ¿No crees que eso ya dependerá de el? – pregunte.

- Es verdad – susurro vagamente.

No entendía por que Maka no quería que nuestro hijo fuera técnico o arma, ¡¡por Kami!! ¡Ella era una técnico! ¿Por qué no quería que su hijo fuera un técnico si ella lo era?

Después de un rato llegamos al departamento, Maka se fue a bañar mientras que yo iba a ver la tele.

- No hay nada bueno… - murmure mientras hacia zapping en los canales.

- ¡¡Nya!! ¡¡Soul-kun!!

- ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me encontraba tomando la más relajante ducha de mi vida hasta que escuche a Soul gritando desde la sala, rápidamente me envolví en una toalla y salí a ver que pasaba.

- ¡¡Soul!! ¡¿Qué… sucede…?! – murmure.

Soul estaba acostado en el sillón con una gran hemorragia nasal, y encima de el se encontraba Blair con un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- ¡Nya, hola Maka-chan! – me saludo.

- Ah… hola Blair – murmure.

- ¡Maka, ayuda! – me grito Soul.

- ¿Por qué? Te estas divirtiendo con Blair, ¿no?, los dejo, voy a terminar de bañarme – dije mientras me daba media vuelta y entraba de nuevo al baño.

Y por el resto de la tarde, los gritos no pararon de escucharse por todo el lugar…

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué te trajo por aquí Blair? – le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la espalda en su forma gatuna.

- Me sentía muy solita, nya, ¡así que vine a visitarlos!

- ¿Y era necesario que entraras de esa forma? – pregunto Soul irritado.

- Estaba aburrida… por cierto, ¿Cómo va el embarazo Maka-chan?

- Pues… ahí la llevamos…

- ¿Y ya has ido a comprarle cosas?

- No… - murmure.

- ¡En ese caso tu y yo iremos de compras! – grito Blair alegre.

- Blair, no creo que…

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Compraremos ropa para el niño!

- Niña – corrigió Soul molesto.

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Arréglate para ir pronto!

Mire a Soul en busca de ayuda, pero el solo suspiro cansado y me miro fijamente.

- Ve con ella Maka, Shinigami-sama me mando a llamar, así que aprovecha para salir y comprarle algo a la bebe…

- Es niño – dije molesta.

- Como sea, ve y diviértete, ¿vale?

- Bien… vamos Blair – le dije mientras ella se subía a mi cabeza.

- ¡Descuida Soul-kun, cuidare a Maka-chan y a Bebe-chan! – dijo Blair, aunque eso no me inspiro mucha confianza.

- Esta bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

Salí del departamento y me encamine hacia la entrada principal para tomar un taxi, pero para ser sinceros hice todo esto sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Aun tenia la duda rondándome la cabeza, ¿el bebe seria Técnico o Arma? ¿O no seria ninguno? Yo no quería que el tuviera problemas.

Suspire.

La pregunta había surgido desde la mañana, cuando Soul salio sin camisa del baño. Todavía tenia la cicatriz de aquella vez, y aunque lo fingiera, todavía me dolía verla, me hacia recordar lo inútil que había sido ese día.

Y yo no quería que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo…

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Blair confundida.

- No, nada, no te preocupes.

- ¿Paso algo con Soul-kun?

- ¿Qué? ¡no, nada! Es solo que pensaba en algo…

- ¡Mira Maka-chan, pescado, Blair quiere pescado! – me dijo mientras daba saltitos en mi cabeza.

- Ok, ok… - murmure mientras caminaba hacia la pescadería.

- ¡Señor Pescadero, Blair quiere pescado!

- ¡Claro Blair! – dijo el señor.

No pude evitar voltear a ver hacia le pescado que partía el señor. Le quitaba la cabeza, las tripas salían desparramadas, el olor…

Lo próximo que supe, es que salí corriendo al basurero más cercano para comenzar a vomitar.

Nota mental: El bebe odia el pescado… y yo también…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_No lo entiendo… en la libreta me lleve casi 5 hojas y… ¡¿solo salen 3 hojas en Word?! Que poca… T-T_

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Por cada review que me mandan ahí una chica en algún lugar de Veracruz que baila y grita frente a la computadora por la emoción! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Next Chapter! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 7**

**Maka POV**

**Lunes 7 de Julio – 9 días después – 81 días de gestación**

- Maka… ¿estas bien…? – me pregunto Soul mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño.

- Lo estaré cuando Blair deje de comer pescado… - murmure antes de volver a vomitar.

Estos últimos nueve días habían sido una tortura. Blair no paraba de cocinar pescado y yo no paraba de vomitar. Había bajado de peso, cosa que me preocupo mucho, esto no era bueno para el bebe ni para mi.

- ¡Blair, para! – le grito Soul mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Déjala… estoy bien – dije mientras me limpiaba la boca.

- No, tu estas mal Maka, ¡mírate, cada 15 minutos estas vomitando!

- Solo necesito agua y dormir…

- ¡¿Acaso no te importa el bebe?!

- ¡¡Claro que me importa!! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo por mi hijo?!

- ¡¡Pues eso parece!!

- ¡Chicos, paren de pelear! – Dijo Blair mientras entraba al baño – Maka-chan, perdón, es mi culpa…

- No Blair, ya te dije que estoy bien… - murmure.

Pero de pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y me sumergí en una oscuridad total…

* * *

**Soul POV**

**(2 horas después – enfermería del Shibusen)**

- ¿Cómo esta Maka, profesor Stein? – pregunte preocupado.

El profesor Stein saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras le daba vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

- Estable, pero muy débil, no se ah alimentado bien y todas sus fuerzas se las están llevando los bebes.

- ¿Pero…?... espere… ¿dijo _los_ bebes?

- ¡Ah, si! No se los había dicho, ¡felicidades, serán gemelos!

_"Serán gemelos"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza…

* * *

**POV General**

Todos se encontraban haciendo sus cosas en el Shibusen, después de todo era lunes, inicio de semana. Los estudiantes caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos hablando sobre las misiones o sobre las almas que ya habían recolectado cuando…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!

El grito resonó por toda la escuela, y los alumnos junto con los profesores se preguntaron que pobre alma sufría de esa forma.

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡¿Cómo que gemelos?!

- Si, ¿Maka no te lo dijo?, dentro de ella hay dos almas mas.

- Pues… Maka dijo que veía dos puntitos… ¡¿Pero gemelos?!

- Sip, mis más sinceras condolencias.

- ¿No serian _"felicitaciones"_?

- No, condolencias, tendrás que aguantar todo al doble – me dijo el profesor Stein con una sonrisa.

Lo mire con odio.

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Asi que… ¿gemelos? – murmure.

- Si – susurro Soul.

- ¡¿No es perfectamente simétrico?! ¡¡Gemelos!! ¡¡Esa es la mejor maravilla que puede haber!! – dijo Kid con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Quien te viera diría que eres el padre – murmuro Liz.

Y era verdad, Soul no se veía tan alegre por la noticia, yo en cambio estaba más que alegre, ¡gemelos! ¿Quién lo diría?

Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar mi vientre.

No dejaría que les pasara nada.

- ¿Pero por que no salían gemelos en los ultrasonidos? – pregunto Chrona.

- El profesor Stein dice que uno de los bebes tapaba al otro – murmuro Soul.

- ¿Y cuales serán sus nombres? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Soul y Jun – dije alegre.

- No, serán Isabela y Samantha – me corrigió Soul.

- ¡Van a ser niños!

- ¡Van a ser niñas!

- ¡Niños!

- ¡Niñas!

- ¿Y si son niño y niña? – pregunto Chrona tímidamente.

- Entonces serán Soul y Samantha – dije.

- ¡¡Eso si que no!! Si son niño y niña no habrá simetría – se quejo Kid.

- ¡Vuelve a decir que mis bebes son asimétricos y veras que tan filosa es mi hoja! – lo amenacé.

Kid se oculto temeroso detrás de Chrona, aunque la verdad no creía realizar esa amenaza, solo me había convertido en arma dos veces, cuando pelee contra el Kishin y cuando Shinigami-sama me puso a prueba, de ahí en fuera nunca había usado mis hojas.

- ¡Eso significa que iremos a comprar mas ropa! – dijo Blair alegre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Fueron de compras sin mí? – nos dijo Liz triste.

- ¡Descuida Liz-chan, puedes acompañarnos esta vez!

- ¿en ese caso que estamos esperando? ¡¡Andando!!

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Liz me sujeto la mano y me arrastro – literalmente – fuera de la enfermería y del Shibusen.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Camine hacia el Death Room, Sid-sensei me había dicho que Shinigami-sama me hablaba. Entre sin muchas ganas al lugar, pero… ¿Qué hacerle? Yo quería ser una Death Scythe, ¿no?, y como Death Scythe tenia que hacer todo lo que Shinigami-sama me dijera.

- ¡Ozu, ozu~! – me saludo Shinigami-sama através del espejo.

- Hola Shinigami-sama, ¿para que me necesitaba?

- Bueno Soul-kun, tengo una importante misión para ti.

- ¿Y de que trata?

- Tienes que ir a Escocia para investigar y capturar a un Kishin que esta fuera de control.

- Maka no ira, ¿verdad? – pregunte preocupado.

- ¡No, no, no! Es muy riesgoso para que ella valla, así que te he conseguido una nueva Técnico de Reemplazo, Susan, ¿puedes pasar?

Una chica pelirroja entro al Death Room, era un poco mas alta que Maka, su piel era totalmente blanca y en su cara había un montón de pecas, sus ojos eran de un intenso color zafiro y su cuerpo era… perfecto. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

- ¿Si, Shinigami-sama? – pregunto ella, su voz era suave y musical.

- Susan-chan, te presento a Soul-kun, Soul-kun, ella es Susan Patterson, tu nueva compañera.

- Un gusto Soul-sempai – me dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío – le dije, ¡y vaya que era un gusto!

De ahora en adelante, las misiones iban a ser mas entretenidas…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien… sigo en mi pequeño dilema de que en la libreta es más largo el cap pero en Word es más pequeño…_

_Neh… ¿les ha gustado el cap? ¿Les gusta la historia? Últimamente no eh tenido tantos reviews… snif… así que les tengo una mala noticia, no subiré el próximo capitulo hasta que lleguemos a los 60 reviews (lo lamento por todas ellas que ya querían la conti para mañana)_

_Otra mala noticia… ¡¡se me rompió una uña!! Y estoy batallando para escribir con el teclado sin que se me levante mas (duele T-T)_

_Dejando eso a un lado, ¡una buena noticia! Ya acabe el fic EN LA LIBRETA, falta subirlo a compu, jeje, y solo yo y mis amigas (las cuales ya leyeron todos los capítulos) conocemos el final, ¡muajajaja! x3_

_En fin, ¡gracias por los reviews! ¡Me animan muchísimo! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_O-O well… new chapter… ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 8**

**Maka POV**

**Sábado 22 de Julio – 5 días después – 86 días de gestación**

- Soul, ¿vas a salir? – le pregunte mientras me lavaba los dientes.

- Eh… si, Susan quiere practicar la resonancia de almas, así que no me esperes despierta, ¿si?

- Mmm… si – le respondí.

Soul me sonrió antes de salir del departamento.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Blair mientras subía a mi hombro.

- N-no, nada… - susurre.

Pero la verdad es que si pasaba algo. Desde hace 5 días Soul había estado raro.

Había ido a una misión junto con una tal Susan, no la conocía muy bien – apenas si la había visto –, pero por la forma en la que Soul hablaba de ella me hacia sentir… rara…

Soul siempre estaba feliz, o incluso perdido en su mundo, ya casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa y de lo único que hablaba era de que tan genial era Susan.

Suspire.

Sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, sabia que tarde o temprano Soul iba a enamorar de alguien, pero entonces… si yo lo sabia… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? Creí que iba a estar preparada para este momento, pero no fue así.

Me dolía mucho y ya no sabia que hacer.

Camine lentamente hasta mi cama, eran las 10:00 de la noche, apenas me iba a costar cuando escuche como mi celular sonaba, conteste, era Tsubaki.

- ¿Bueno?

- _¡Ah, Maka-chan! No te desperté, ¿verdad?_

- No Tsubaki, ¿Qué pasa?

- _Shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo, dice que es algo sobre una misión._

- ¿Una misión?, bueno, gracias por avisarme, adiós.

_- Adiós_ – y la llamada se cortó.

Me quede viendo el celular un buen rato.

¿Para que me necesitaba Shinigami-sama?

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué paso Shinigami-sama? – pregunte mientras veía el gran espejo de la Death Room.

- Maka-chan, veras… hemos tenido problemas en Rumania con unas brujas, se que no debería de pedirte que fueras por lo de tu embarazo, pero no hay Técnicos disponibles ni Armas, ¿podrías ir solo a investigar que pasa?

- Si, no se preocupe Shinigami-sama.

- Ve con cuidado Maka-chan, well, ¡bye bye!

El espejo dejo de mostrarme la imagen de Shinigami-sama.

Suspire, mejor partía hoy…

--------------------------------------------------------

- Estupidos bosques de Rumania, estupidos bichos de Rumania… - maldije mientras me abría paso entre la maleza.

Debían de ser como las 6:00 de la mañana, había llegado a Rumania hace 2 horas, y ahora me encontraba entre la maleza de los bosques intentando encontrar el camino correcto.

En el pueblo mas cercano me habían dicho que desde hace unos días, unas brujas atacaban los alrededores y secuestraban personas, para luego encontrarlos muertos.

Suspire mientras llegaba a una cueva, la cual estaba oculta entre unos arbustos, me concentre al máximo, podía sentir el alma de 3 brujas, aun con su protección del alma.

- Azusa-sensei, las encontré – murmure mientras encendía el transmisor.

- _Bien, are la resonancia para marcar el terreno_ – me contesto.

Corte la comunicación y me quede en mi sitio un rato. Azusa-sensei ya debía de estar terminando el mapa, pero decidí quedarme un rato más por si acaso.

- _Maka, ya esta, puedes s…… a…… rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……_

- ¿Azusa-sensei? – pregunte, pero solo se escuchaban ruidos extraños a causa de la interferencia.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Un miembro del Shibusen?

Me gire hacia la voz de donde provenía la voz. De la cueva salían 3 brujas, cada una de ellas me miraba macabramente, di un paso hacia atrás, totalmente alerta.

- Puede ser un perfecto conejillo de indias, ¿no lo creen? – dijo una de ellas, la mas pequeña.

- ¿Ya vieron su alma? Seria un perfecto aperitivo, ¡y por suerte tiene 2 almas más! – dijo la mediana.

- Hermanas, es hora de comer – murmuro la mas alta.

Las tres brujas de abalanzaron contra mí, y por suerte logre esquivarlas. Salí corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

El corazón me palpitaba desembocado, el aire comenzaba a faltarme y el vientre comenzaba a dolerme. Pare mi carrera y me recargue en un árbol, intentando calmarme cuando…

- ¡¡Te atrape!! – grito una de las brujas mientras salía de la tierra.

Di un pequeño grito asustada, y justo cuando la bruja iba a agarrarme una hoja de guadaña le corto una de las manos.

- ¡¡ARRRGH!! ¡¡Maldita!!

- ¿Pero que…? – murmure atónita.

Voltee a ver mi brazo, de el salía una hoja de Guadaña. Me sentí un poco mas relajada, había olvidado que podía sacar mis hojas para defenderme.

Hice aparecer otra hoja en mi otro brazo, y comencé a atacar a la bruja, logrando cortarle la otra mano y lastimarla en el pecho.

No me quede ahí esperando a las otras 2 brujas y salí corriendo de ahí.

Llegue a un lago mientras me recargaba en mis rodillas. El dolor de mi vientre se incrementaba, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor.

- Al menos las perdí… - susurre.

Pero tan pronto dije eso, una mano salio del lago y me sujeto del tobillo, metiéndome de golpe al agua.

No me había dado tiempo para tomar aire, por lo que tuve que ahorrar el poco que tenia. Mire hacia abajo, una de las brujas era la que me sujetaba el tobillo.

Saque una de mis hojas por el pie, logrando lastimarla, la bruja me soltó y se alejo, pero yo ya no salí a la superficie.

Me quede sin aire y el dolor de mi vientre no ayudaba, poco a poco me fui hundiendo mas y mas…

Comencé a cerrar los ojos, mis pulmones exigían aire, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para nadar hacia la superficie.

Iba a morir.

Y esta vez no había nadie para salvarme.

Caí en un sueño profundo, la oscuridad me invadió.

_Soul…_

_-----------------------------------------_

- ¿Eh…?

Abrí los ojos cansada, alguien me llevaba en su espalda. Seguía un poco atontada, pero estaba feliz por seguir con vida.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – me pregunto el chico que me estaba cargando.

- ¿Uh…? ¿si…?

- Mi nombre es Reito, soy la Death Scythe de Asia, Shinigami-sama me envió a rescatarte – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí, pero en ese momento me acorde de algo importante.

- ¡¡Mis bebes!! – dije exaltada mientras me bajaba de la espalda de Reito.

Me tambalee un poco, pero Reito logro sujetarme antes de que me cayera.

- Descuida, ya te revise, están bien, pero… ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Bien, gracias.

Reito me sonrió.

El era un chico alto y de cabello negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un lindo color ámbar y para ser sinceros, era muy apuesto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto.

- Maka Albarn – murmure.

- Bien Maka-chan, será mejor que te lleve a mi cabaña para que descanses, esta cerca de aquí.

- Esta bien – murmure.

Reito volvió a cargarme en su espalda, el dijo que no era una molestia y yo se lo agradecí.

Cuando llegamos a su cabaña, Reito me acostó en su cama y me trajo algo de comer – cosa que devore en segundos –, poco después me prepare para irme a dormir.

- Reito, ¿tienes un espejo?

- ¿Para que?

- Quiero llamar a Shinigami-sama, deben de estar preocupados.

- Mmm… bueno, ten – me dijo mientras me pasaba un espejo.

Lo empañe un poco y comencé a escribir el número de la Death Room.

- 42 – 42 – 564…

El espejo comenzó a marcar, para después mostrarme la imagen de Shinigami-sama.

- _¡Hi, hi Maka-chan! ¡Nos tenias preocupados!_

- Lo siento Shinigami-sama, pero hubo un inconveniente, las brujas me encontraron y apenas si la libre.

- _¿Dónde estas?_

- En la cabaña de Reito-kun, gracias por mandarlo a salvarme.

- _¿Reito?_ – pregunto preocupado.

Le mostré la imagen de Reito, quien estaba lavando los trastes sin voltear a verme.

- _¡Ah, si, Reito!_ – Murmuro – _lo había olvidado…_

- Ya es tarde Shinigami-sama, me iré a dormir.

- _Que descanses, y Maka-chan…_

- ¿Si?

- _Cuídate por favor_ – me dijo serio.

Lo mire confundida un rato, pero antes de decir mas, la conexión se cancelo.

¿A que se refería Shinigami-sama con eso?

* * *

**POV General**

La imagen del espejo desapareció, el Dios de la Muerte se dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a su Death Scythe, su mascara tenia una gran preocupación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Pasa algo Shinigami-sama? – pregunto Spirit.

- Spirit-kun, llama a Kid, a Black Star y a Susan, creo que tenemos un gran problema… - murmuro Shinigami-sama preocupado.

Spirit lo miro confundido, pero no tardo en acatar las ordenes de su Técnico.

Shinigami-sama volteo a ver nuevamente al espejo.

- Espero y lleguen a tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------

La luna sonreía sobre aquel espeso bosque, chorros de sangre escurrían desde la comisura de sus labios.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las cortinas de aquella habitación se agitaran, ocultando la silueta de un hombre que veía fijamente aquel bulto bajo las sabanas.

Sonrió de manera asesina mientras empuñaba en alto un cuchillo. Lentamente camino hacia la cama, y entre risas de la luna comenzó a acuchillar sin compasión aquel pequeño bulto.

Las plumas de la almohada volaban por todos lados y después de un rato, el hombre comenzó a reír macabramente.

- Descansa en paz, Maka-chan… - murmuro Reito mientras se acercaba a al cama y alzaba las sabanas.

Reito se sorprendió al ver que aquel bulto que se encontraba en la cama eran puras almohadas, las cuales estaban acuchilladas.

Un suspiro se escucho detrás de el.

- Sabia que no eras de fiar… - murmuro Maka.

Reito sonrió y volteo a verla, el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos color jade.

- Perdón si te desperté…. Maka…

Maka lo miro fijamente.

¿Quién era en realidad Reito?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Saben, creo que este es el capi mas largo… hasta ahora xD_

_Bien, como prometí, traigo el capi, pero si quieren la conti para mañana, debemos de llegar mínimo a los 75 reviews (pero si los pasamos estaré mucho mas que feliz :D) Pero… hay algo que me molesto, hoy abrí mi correo esperanzada por tener mas de sus reviews, y leí uno que de verdad me enojo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué demonios esa persona anónimo no se atreve a dar tan siquiera su nombre? Mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo que voy a decir, pero es un cobarde, mínimo da la cara si quieres decir un comentario como esos._

_En fin, ¿Cómo me quedo el capitulo? ¿Bien, mal, pasable? Se me dificulto hacer el punto de vista desde el autor, no soy muy buena en ese tipo de narración (alabo a los que escriben de esta forma) ¡Faltan solo 10 capítulos para el final! Y créanme, si será un final feliz (cara pervertida xD)_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡New chapter!_

* * *

**Cap. 9**

**Maka POV**

**Domingo 23 de Julio – En ese mismo momento – 87 días de gestación**

- Perdón si te desperté… Maka… - susurro Reito.

Lo mire asustada.

¿Quién demonios era Reito?

- ¿Por qué trataste de matarme? – le pregunte.

- Tu alma se ve muy apetitosa, ¿sabes?, y con esas dos que llevas dentro de ti… sin duda eres toda una delicia.

- No eres una Death Scythe… ¿verdad?

- No, simplemente fue una mentira, no creí que cayeras tan fácilmente – murmuro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lentamente camine hacia atrás, pero de pronto mis músculos se tensaron. No podía moverme.

- ¿Q-que? – murmure.

- ¿Acaso creíste que ibas a escapar? – me dijo siniestramente – soy un tejedor de almas, cosí tu alama a la mía sin que te dieras cuenta, puedo manipularte a mi antojo, como un títere.

Lo mire fijamente, el miedo comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo.

- No te acerques – le amenazase.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Sacar tus hojas? No seas tonta, si lo haces yo te puedo controlar, y no quieres que nada les pase a tus bebes, ¿cierto?

- Tu… - sisee.

- Bien, acabemos con esto, ¿si? – murmuro mientras se acercaba a mi.

Genial, si no iba a morir ahogada iba a morir descuartizada.

Me hubiera gustado ver a mis hijos nacer y que crecieran felices, pero eso no se iba a poder.

Íbamos a morir aquí mismo.

Cerré los ojos, me prepare para recibir la filosa hoja del cuchillo de Reito cuando…

- **¡¡¡Death Cannon!!!**

Una explosión se escucho desde afuera, y lo que parecían ser dos balas atravesaron la pared para acertar en el pecho de Reito, quien fue a parar hacia un mueble viejo que había del otro lado del cuarto.

Sentí como mis músculos se relajaban, ya podía moverme. Voltee a ver hacia los agujeros que había causado las balas, Kid se encontraba apuntando hacia Reito con Liz y Patty transformadas en 2 grandes cañones.

- ¡Chicos! – dije alegre.

- ¿Pero como…? – pregunto Reito mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Maka-chan! ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Tsubaki, quien estaba con Black Star en modo espada demoníaca.

- Eso creo… - murmure.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – rugió Black Star furioso.

- Vaya, así que vinieron mas, ¿eh?, pues bien, que empiece la diversión…

Reito agito sus manos en el aire y de sus dedos salieron hilos transparentes, los cuales se pegaron a las paredes de la casa. Todo comenzó a temblar, y como si fuera magia la casa cobro vida.

**(N/A: No pregunten… digamos que me afecto leer muchos cuentos para la clase de Español xD)**

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite asustada mientras me aferraba del marco de una puerta para no caer por el agujero de la pared.

- Juguemos un rato Maka-chan… - murmuro Reito.

Lo mire con miedo.

No creía salir viva de esta…

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

- **¡¡Speed Star!!** – grito Black Star mientras corría velozmente, esquivando las patas que le habían salido a la cabaña.

- Si uso un Death Cannon mas fuerte acabaremos con todo esto – murmuro Kid.

- Pero no puedes hacerlo, Maka-chan sigue adentro – le dije preocupada.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Maka, ustedes derriben la casa, ¡vamos Ragnarok! – dijo Chrona.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Como molestas! – se quejo el mientras salía de la espalda de ella y sacaba sus alas, para luego volar hacia el agujero de la cabaña.

- ¡Ya la escuchaste Black Star! – dijo Kid.

- ¡Ya se, no tienes por que repetírmelo! – se quejo Black Star.

Comenzamos a atacar la casa de nuevo, intentando no destruirla hasta que salieran Chrona y Maka.

Me mordí ligeramente el labio.

¡¿Dónde estaba Soul?!

--------------------------------------------- **Flash Back** ------------------------------------------

_- ¿Nos llamabas, padre? – pregunto Kid una vez que entramos a la Death Room._

_- Si, quiero que partan ahora mismo hacia Rumania, Maka-chan esta en peligro – nos dijo Shinigami-sama, para luego mirarnos confundido - ¿y Soul-kun?_

_- No lo localicé – dijo Spirit-san preocupado – ni a el ni a Susan._

_Sin darme cuenta apreté los puños molesta._

_Desde que Soul había conocido a la tal Susan, casi no pasaba tiempo con Maka-chan; Liz, Chrona o yo tuvimos que ir estos días para que ella no estuviera sola, y aunque no lo quisiera decir, ella se veía muy triste por el hecho de que Soul se hubiera enamorado._

_Maka nos había dicho desde hace un par de años sus sentimientos hacia Soul, y la verdad la comprendía, si Black Star se enamorara de otra yo… no sabría que hacer…_

_Y encima Maka estaba embarazada._

_- Bien, necesitaran refuerzos, llamen a Chrona y salgan de aquí lo mas pronto posible._

_- ¡Si! – respondimos todos._

_Esperaba y Maka estuviera bien…_

----------------------------------- **Fin del Flash Back **-----------------------------------

- ¡Tsubaki, modo Kusarigama!

- ¡Hai! – respondí mientras cambiaba mi forma y Black Star atacaba una de las patas de la cabaña.

Solo esperaba que Chrona y Maka lograran salir ilesas…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me apreté con fuerza el brazo mientras me ocultaba detrás de una puerta, la herida no era tan profunda y no me salía mucha sangre.

- Maka-chan, ¿Dónde estas? – me pregunto Reito.

Tenía que huir de aquí, pero no sabía si el seguía controlando mi cuerpo, así que era arriesgado sacar mis hojas.

-** ¡¡¡Screech Beta!!!**

Un rayo morado atravesó el cuerpo de Reito, quien cayo al suelo sangrando. Salí de mi escondite solo para encontrarme con Chrona.

- ¡Maka! – me dijo alegre.

- ¡Chrona! – murmure tranquila.

- Tu… maldita… - murmuro Reito.

- No te perdonare que hayas lastimado a Maka… ¡Ragnarok! – lo llamo.

Chrona alzo su espada negra frente a ella, y de esta salieron unos labios, los cuales se abrieron y profanaron un gran chillido, tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

Ella se abalanzó contra Reito, y comenzó a blandir a Ragnarok. La pelea era pareja, a pesar de que Reito estaba lastimado.

- Así que tienes sangre negra, ¿eh?... por lo que se, las ondas de alma y la sangre negra no se llevan.

- ¿Eh? – murmuro Chrona confundida.

- **¡¡Purga del Alma!!** – grito Reito mientras lazaba sus ondas de alama através de Chrona.

Chrona callo al suelo mientras que su cuerpo rechazaba la sangre negra, intente acercarme a ella, pero las púas de su cuerpo me lo impedían.

- ¡¡Chrona!! – grite preocupada.

Reito se acerco a ella y la pateo en el estomago, lanzándola lejos de mi.

- Ahora tu Maka.

Lo mire aterrada.

¿Este seria mi fin?

- **¡¡Caza Brujas!!**

Una chica pelirroja empuño a Soul mientras partía a la mitad a Reito.

Una nube negra envolvió el cuerpo de Reito, para después dejar flotando una pequeña alma roja.

Soul regreso a la normalidad mientras tomaba el alma y se la comía, intente no prestarle atención a el o a Susan y me acerque a Chrona.

- Chrona, ¿estas bien?

- E-eso creo… - murmuro.

La ayude a levantarse, pero tan pronto lo hice la casa comenzó a tambalearse, todos nos agarramos de algún lugar fijo para no caernos. Cuando la casa aterrizó, todos salimos tambaleándonos, mientras que Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Black Star se acercaban a nosotros.

- ¡Maka, estas sangrando! – me dijo Liz preocupada.

- No es la gran cosa, solo es un corte – murmure.

- Debes de tener más cuidado – me dijo Soul serio.

Asentí torpemente sin mirarlo todavía a los ojos. Chrona me curo el brazo y después de llamar a Shinigami-sama nos encaminamos de regreso al Shibusen.

Pero durante todo el viaje, Soul no paraba de mirar fijamente a Susan…

Y yo no paraba de llorar en silencio…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Sinceramente, este es el capitulo mas raro… ¡pero no me culpen a mi, lo escribí en plena clase de Español! Estaba aburrida_

_Well… ¿Cómo me quedo el cap? ¿Bien, mal, pasable, del asco, súper, raro? ¡Pueden decírmelo por medio de un review!_

_Y hablando de reviews… ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Snif… me alegraron el día e hicieron que se me pasara el mal humor xD y como recompensación por haber pasado los 75 reviews, le subo el capi hoy!! Pero si quieren el próximo, tenemos que llegar a los 95 OwO_

_¡Ah! Y para aclarar, Tsubaki y Black Star ya son pareja en este fic, al igual que Chrona y Kid (amo estas parejas xP), esto se los digo por que será importante en los próximos capítulos… bueno, en realidad es para que no se confundan… y si, como ya dije, EL FINAL SERA UN FINAL FELIZ_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Nuevo Capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 10**

**Maka POV**

**4º Mes**

**Miércoles 9 de Agosto – 17 días después – 104 días de gestación**

- Bien Maka-chan, los bebes están bien, ya puedes irte – me dijo Nygus-sensei con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, adiós – me despedí mientras que ella salía de la enfermería.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Tsubaki, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Soul no me había podido acompañar a la cita con Nygus-sensei, por lo que le pedí a Tsubaki que me acompañara.

- ¿Estas bien Maka-chan? – me pregunto.

- Si, gracias Tsubaki-chan.

- De que, ¿para que son las amigas?

Le sonreí, pero era una sonrisa forzada.

Desde la batalla contra Reito, ya casi no veía a Soul, todo el tiempo se la pasaba con Susan.

Estaba pensando en mudarme de la casa de Soul, me sentía como un estorbo cuando Susan iba, además, no entendía por que Soul quería hacerse cargo de los bebes, yo podía sola y si los tres nos quedábamos con el echaríamos a perder su relación.

Sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente, pero Tsubaki la vio a tiempo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto preocupada.

- N-no, nada – murmure.

- ¿Es por Soul?

Me quede en silencio.

- Si.

Tsubaki suspiro.

- Yo no soy nadie para meterme n su relación… pero… me duele verte así Maka-chan, tu y los bebes no se merecen esto, tu necesitas a un hombre que te ame a ti y a los bebes.

- Eso ya lo se… pero no puedo olvidar a Soul… - murmure mientras las lagrimas caían libres por mis mejillas.

Tsubaki me abrazo mientras que yo rompía en llanto.

Me dolía.

Me dolía verlo con otra mujer.

Pero…

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? El no era nada mío, simplemente mi amigo, el padre de mis hijos.

Y el hombre que amaba con locura.

Después de un rato logre calmarme, aunque todavía sollozaba un poco.

- Tsubaki… dime… ¿no te da miedo que Black Star te deje por otra?

- Si, tengo miedo… ¿pero sabes? Nunca sabes de quien te enamoraras, y cuando te enamoras lo haces de quien menos te lo esperas, aunque este te lastime una y otra vez, por eso dicen que pintan ciego a cupido, por que el no apunta hacia la persona correcta.

- ¿William Shakespeare, eh? – Murmure.

- Si, William Shakespeare.

Le sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

¿Por qué el amor tenia que doler tanto?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_RIING RIING_

- ¡Maka, el teléfono! – me dijo Soul desde la cocina.

Suspire mientras me encaminaba hasta el teléfono y contestaba.

- ¿Bueno?

- _¿Maka?_

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte confundida.

- _¡Maka! ¿Quién mas voy a ser? Soy yo, Kami._

- ¿Mama?

_- Tiempo sin escucharte hija_ – me dijo alegre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije también alegre, hace tiempo que no hablaba con mi mama, y la ultima vez que lo había hecho fue cuando le dije que estaba embarazada.

-_ ¿Cómo de qué que pasa? En una semana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?_

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado!

_-_ _¿Qué te parece si tu y mis nietos vienen esta semana a Paris conmigo?_

- Me parece genial – murmure.

_-_ _Bien, avísame cuando te vengas para acá, te quiero, adiós hija._

- Adiós mama.

La llamada se corto.

Coloque el teléfono en su lugar mientras miraba fijamente hacia la nada.

No me haría nada mal irme por un tiempo, tenia que separarme de Soul para pensar bien las cosas, tenia que relajarme tan siquiera un poco, disfrutar mi cumpleaños y a mis hijos, aunque estos todavía no nacieran.

- ¿Quién era? – me pregunto Soul.

_- _Mi mama… Soul, me iré de viaje una semana.

- ¿Eh? ¿Adonde?

- A Paris, pasare mi cumpleaños con mi mama, me iré hoy, ¿te parece? – le dije seria.

- Ah… bueno… iré a dejarte al aeropuerto – murmuro.

- Esta bien… gracias – susurre.

Y después de un rato, ya estaba lista para irme.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Fui a dejar a Maka al aeropuerto y me despedí de ella.

Realmente no entendía que le pasaba a Maka, se veía triste y no sabía por que, pero… me dolía verla así.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Eh…? No… nada.

- Algo tienes, no puedes mentirme.

Maka suspiro.

- Te lo diré luego, ¿vale?

La mire fijamente, no me fiaba de sus palabras, pero era mejor darle la razón.

- Esta bien, será mejor que tomes ya el avión o perderás el vuelo, cuídate, ¿vale?

- Si… adiós.

- Adiós.

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y luego la vi alejarse hacia el avión.

Cuando Maka atravesó la puerta y desapareció de mi vista, sentí un gran vacío a mí alrededor.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ya me estaba volviendo loco.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien…otro capitulo corto… ¡pero esta vez no me quejo! En la libreta solo ocupe dos hojas xP_

_En fin, ¡gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz… y bien… no creí que odiaran tanto a Susan… me recuerdan a una de mis amigas, ella también me dijo que la odiaba y que Soul era un idiota y que debía sufrir igual que Maka xD_

_¡Pero descuiden! Pronto Soul se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos… pero… ¿a que costo…? (musiquita de intriga)_

_¡ya saben! Si quieren el próximo capitulo debemos de llegar a los 110 reviews, y por una dudita que me pusieron por ahí… pues la clase de Español es para que aprendamos mejor la ortografía y esas cosas… seee… se podría que decir que es como una clase de lenguaje xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Otro capi más!_

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 11**

**Soul POV**

**17 de Agosto – 8 días después – 112 días de gestación**

- **¡¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!!**

Susan y yo estábamos practicando la resonancia de almas, cosa que cada día mejorábamos más y más.

Para ser sinceros, me gustaba estar junto a ella, era amble, cariñosa y divertida.

_Por no decir de su cuerpo…_

- Soul-sempai, ¿quiere ir a comprar unos helados? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos por la plaza de Death Cyti.

- Mmm… bueno, quería ir por Maka al aeropuerto…

- ¡Por favor! ¿Si~?

Suspire.

- Esta bien.

Susan me sonrío y me arrastro – literalmente – a la heladería. Ella compro uno de fresa y yo uno de chocolate.

No pude evitar reír un poco.

Algo que teníamos en común Maka y yo era que ambos adorábamos el helado de chocolate, y al parecer por los antojos de Maka, los bebes también lo adoraban.

- ¿Pasa algo Soul-sempai?

- ¿Eh? n-no, nada.

Caminamos en silencio un rato, iba a ir al departamento por la moto para buscar a Maka al aeropuerto. No entendía porque, pero me sentía impaciente por ir a verla.

- ¿Soul-sempai?

- ¿Si?

- Yo… se que será una pregunta tonta… pero… ¿siente algo por Maka-san?

Mire a Susan fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si siente algo por Maka-san.

Suspire.

¿Qué sentía yo por Maka?

Maka siempre había sido mi amiga, mi compañera, mi técnico… y ahora era la madre de mis hijos…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… no entiendo… no son pareja, pero aun así ella esta embarazada, y de ti, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron acostándose?

- Ah… eso… jejeje… - murmure mientras me reía nervioso – pues… digamos que nos pasamos de copas.

- Pero por algo se acostaron, ¿no?

La mire confundido.

No recordaba mucho de aquella noche, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, Susan tenía razón.

¿Qué nos había llevado a Maka y a mi a acostarnos? Una cosa había sido el alcohol… pero… ¿había también algo mas…?

- Yo… no se que siento por ella…

- Pero no la amas, ¿verdad?

- No, pero…

- Con eso es suficiente.

- ¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Susan me beso en los labios.

Me quede paralizado. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Mi cuerpo deseaba besarla más y más, sin embargo… yo no sentía nada en ese beso.

Era como si estuviera vacío… como si faltara algo.

Seguimos así un rato mas, los labios de Susan se movían inquietos contra los míos, pero yo seguía sin responder el beso.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

Pronto escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros, Susan y yo nos separamos para voltear a ver lo que había ocasionado aquel ruido.

Me quede sin habla.

Maka estaba parada detrás de nosotros junto con Tsubaki, sus maletas estaban en el suelo y nos miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su rostro tenia una mirada llena de confusión y dolor.

El corazón de se achico.

Odiaba verla llorar.

Pero… ¿Por qué lloraba?

- Maka… - murmure.

- Vámonos Maka-chan… - murmuro Tsubaki mientras jalaba a Maka.

- ¡Maka, espera! – le dije.

Maka volteo a verme, las lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas.

- Adiós Soul…

Y tras decir eso, ella se fue.

- Maka…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me senté en una de las bancas del parque mientras rompía en llanto.

Mi vuelo se había adelantado 2 horas, así que había llegado antes de lo previsto, llame a Tsubaki para que pasara a buscarme y darle una sorpresa a Soul.

Sin embargo, el termino dándome una sorpresa a mi.

Susan y el se estaban besando… y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano eso cedería, no podia evitar todo este dolor.

- Maka-chan… - susurro Tsubaki mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto Tsubaki-chan? – le pregunte entre sollozos.

- No lo se…

Seguí llorando sin parar, y de pronto, sentí como algo se movía dentro de mi.

Rápidamente lleve mi mano a mi ya notable vientre y comencé a acariciarlo. Los bebes estaban inquietos.

¿Acaso ellos sabían por lo que yo estaba pasando?

- Tranquilos… - susurre – estoy bien…

Ambos pararon de moverse.

- Tsubaki-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar un departamento?

- Claro Maka

Le sonreí.

Iba a alejarme de Soul para siempre…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well… este es otro capi corto… pero a mi me gusto como quedo, ¿y a ustedes? xD_

_En fin, les tengo tres noticias: Una buena, una mala y una horrenda._

_¡La buena! Es que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final, y el próximo capitulo será un poco mas largo que este (creo)_

_¡La mala! No podré estar actualizando como lo eh estado haciendo, pero es por que tengo muchos trabajos y tareas pendientes por ser final de ciclo escolar._

_¡Y la horrenda T-T! ¡¡El lunes comienzo exámenes!! Así que el sábado será el ultimo día en que les podré traer la conti, así que las dejaría en el capitulo 13, y el 14 se los traería hasta el 23 T-T_

_¡En fin! Gracias por los reviews, me alegraron el día, ¡ya saben, si quieren el próximo debemos de llegar a los 125! ¡Nos leemos! ¡bye!_

_

* * *

_

¿Review?

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_Ya saben… ¡nuevo cap!_

* * *

**Cap. 12**

**Soul POV**

**5º Mes**

**Sábado 2 de Septiembre – 16 días después – 128 días de gestación**

_"El amor no se mira con los ojos, si no con el espíritu._

_Por eso pintan ciego al alado cupido"_

**_William Shakespeare_**

Suspire mientras cambiaba de canal a la tele.

Hacia ya 15 días desde que Maka se había mudado. Evitaba hablar conmigo y a duras penas si me dejaba verla.

Tsubaki no había querido decirme cual era su nueva dirección, y los demás tampoco la sabían.

Yo por mi parte deje de ver a Susan, quien seguía empeñada en ser algo más que amigos.

Me sentía un poco extraño, hacia falta la presencia de Maka, y por muy loco que sonara, extrañaba oírla reír, quejarse, enojarse y pedir sus antojos. Extrañaba que ella me pidiera cuentos para dormir, extrañaba que me mandara al supermercado a las 12:00 de la noche por más helado.

Realmente extrañaba a Maka.

Volví a suspirar mientras me hundía en el sofá. Me había sentido extraño desde aquel día, como si mi corazón estuviera muerto… aunque todavía latiera.

Sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, aunque las horas se iban volando, sentía como si el sol estuviera triste, aunque todavía tuviera esa macabra sonrisa, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el alma… aunque todavía siguiera vivo.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué necesitaba estar alado de Maka con urgencia? ¿Por qué sentía como si mi vida no valía nada si ella no estaba?

- _"Estas enamorado"_

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa mientras volteaba a ver al televisión, era una telenovela.

- _"¿Yo? ¿Enamorado?"_

_- "Si, no puedes vivir sin ella por que estas enamorado"_

_- "¡Estas loco! ¡Yo no la amo…! ¿O si?"_

_-_ _"Escucha lo que te diga tu corazón"_

Me sentí un poco estupido al estar viendo esto.

_-_ _¿Y como sabes que no es verdad?_

Suspire.

- Creí que te habías ido… - murmure.

- _Oh Soul, sabes que yo no me puedo ir de aquí_ – murmuro el diablito en mi cabeza.

- ¿A que has venido?

- _La extrañas, ¿verdad?_

- ¿Qué te importa?

- _Mucho, ¡es frustrante estar escuchando tus quejas en tu cabeza!_

- Yo nunca te dije que las escucharas.

- _No tengo mas remedio._

- Cállate y déjame solo.

- _Como quieras, pero solo te digo, la necesitas como un adicto a su droga, sin ella no eres nada, ¿verdad?, sufre en tu agonía, tonto._

Un silencio sepulcral lleno mi cabeza.

Volví a suspirar.

¿En realidad amaba a Maka?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras comía un poco más de helado.

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde que me mude, evitaba hablar o ver a soul, no quería hacerme mas daño…

Aunque lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba su risa, sus quejas, sus burlas, sus cariños, sus atenciones… extrañaba todo de el.

_Soy una estupida enamorada._

Los bebes comenzaron a darme pataditas. Ya tenían 5 meses y ya estaban más desarrollados. Para ser sinceros era una tortura dormir, me despertaba cada hora ya que los bebes comenzaban a patearme.

Aveces los regañaba… pero otras veces me desesperaba cuando no me daban pataditas.

Los quería con toda mi alma, al igual que Soul.

Soul…

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?

-----------------------------------------------

**Jueves 7 de Septiembre – 5 días después – 133 días de gestación**

- Y… ¿Qué son? – pregunte mientras veía el monitor.

- Mmm… al parecer no se quieren dejar ver… hasta que se acomoden podremos saber su sexo – me dijo Nygus-sensei con una sonrisa – bien Maka, ya puedes irte, nos veremos dentro de unas semanas.

- Adiós Nygus-sensei.

Nygus-sensei me sonrió una ultima vez para luego salir de la enfermería.

Suspire mientras me limpiaba mi vientre y me acomodaba la blusa.

Bien, no sabría que eran mis hijos hasta dentro de unas semanas.

- Nygus-sensei, el profesor Stein me envió para… - murmuro una voz conocida mientras entraba a la enfermería.

Voltee a ver a aquel chico. Sus ojos color rubí me miraban sorprendidos.

- Soul… - susurre.

- Maka…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, sin dejar de mirarnos. Sentí mis ojos arder por culpa de las lagrimas que querían salir. ¿Por qué me seguía doliendo el pecho cada vez que lo miraba a el?

Soul carraspeo un poco.

- H-hola.

- Hola…

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto nervioso.

- S-si…

- Ya crecieron mucho… - murmuro mientras veía mi vientre.

- Si… ya están completos.

- ¿Qué son?

- No se dejan ver – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Otra vez el silencio.

- Maka… yo… este… perdón… - susurro.

- ¿Eh?

- Y-yo… B-bueno… quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la otra vez… yo no quise besar a Susan… y pues… perdón.

Mire fijamente a Soul, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y miraba nervioso hacia otro lado.

Le sonreí.

- Te perdono.

Soul me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, además, le haría mal a los bebes saber que no nos hablamos… ¿sabes? Ellos extrañan que les leas cuentos.

- ¿Sabes? Yo extraño tus antojos.

Ambos nos reímos.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar hoy? – me pregunto.

- ¿Podemos ir al _Syrah*_? ¡Dicen que sus lasañas son de lo mejor! – dije emocionada.

Soul se rió.

- Claro.

Le sonreí mientras que el también me sonreía alegre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wiii! Creo que este capi estuvo mas largo, jeje xD_

_En fin, aclarando dudas: Este fic es de 18 capítulos (incluyendo el Epilogo); y SI, continuare Sing with Me?, puede que suba el capi hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana, aun no se; NO, no dejare adelantos en este fic (me gusta hacerlas sufrir xD)_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo en los exámenes! Jejeje, ya saben, ¡próximo capitulo si llegamos a los 145! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

**Syrah*: **Es un restaurante famoso aqui en Mexico, me han dicho que la comida es muy buena xD

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_Ya me quede sin palabras para esta parte… en fin, ¡el capitulo!_

* * *

**Cap. 13**

**Maka POV**

**Martes 19 de Septiembre – 12 días después – 140 días de gestación**

Suspire mientras cerraba mi libro y volteaba a ver a Soul, quien estaba dormido sobre mi hombro.

Nos encontrábamos en el parque de Death City, habíamos salido a dar una vuelta, pero Soul se había quedado dormido mientras yo leía mi novela.

Sonreí mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello blanco de su cara, se veía realmente adorable mientras dormía.

Cosa que no era cuando estaba despierto.

Comencé a acariciarle su mejilla mientras lo veía fijamente. Me preguntaba como seria todo si Soul y yo estuviéramos casados… o al menos en pareja. Tal vez en estos momentos no estaríamos aquí, es más, tal vez ni siquiera estaría embarazada.

Todo lo que había pasado se me hacia increíble.

¿Acaso el destino habría querido que Soul y yo estuviéramos juntos de esta manera?

No sabia la respuesta, pero me encantaba estar así con el.

Adoraba estar a su lado…

Dios…

Si que era masoquista…

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – me pregunto Soul mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Eh? N-no, nada… ¿te desperté?

- No, solo estaba descansando los ojos.

- Aja – murmure mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Como sea, el cielo se esta nublando, será mejor que te lleve a tu departamento antes de que empiece a llover – me dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba un poco.

- No es necesario que cuides tanto de mi, _"Señor Padre"_

- No seria u tipo _cool _si no te cuidara.

- Tonto – murmure.

Soul me ayudo a pararme y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi departamento. Durante todo el camino Soul me abrazo por la cintura y yo me recargue en su hombro. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que parecíamos marido y mujer esperando a sus futuros hijos, pero no éramos eso, solo éramos dos amigos esperando a sus futuros hijos.

Que vueltas da la vida, ¿no?

------------------------------------------------------------

- Veamos… - murmuro Nygus-sensei mientras veía el monitor.

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto Soul.

- Mmm… sip, tenemos un niño.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos los dos, yo mas emocionada que Soul.

- Si, uno de los bebes es un niño – nos dijo Nygus-sensei alegre.

- ¿Y el otro? – pregunto Soul esperanzado.

- No se deja ver aun, así que no les puedo decir.

- ¡Si! ¡voy a tener un niño! – grite emocionada.

- Pero el otro bebe puede ser niña, ¿verdad?

- Son 50% las probabilidades de que sea niña, y otros 50% de que sea niño.

- Lastima Soul, el otro también será niño.

- No estés tan segura Albarn, va a ser niña.

- ¿Eso crees Evans? Si ya tuve razón con uno eso significa que tendré razón con el otro.

- Será niña.

- Niño.

- Niña.

- Niño.

- Ham… ¿chicos? – pregunto Nygus-sensei.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos los dos al unísono sin dejar de vernos.

- Ya pueden irse – murmuro Nygus-sensei tímidamente.

- Ah… gracias Nyguse-sensei.

- ¡Ah! Y Maka-chan, ya no debes de esforzarte mucho, procura hacer menso cosas y descansa mas, ¿entendido?

- Si Nygus-sensei.

- Bien, adiós – se despidió para luego salir de la enfermería.

Soul me ayudo a bajarme de la camilla delicadamente. Para ser sinceros me había vuelto muy torpe con mi gigantesca panza, e incluso se me dificultaba caminar, pero yo era feliz sabiendo que pronto nacerían mis bebes.

Solo 4 meses más…

¡Solo 4 meses más de no poder dormir bien!

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Corto, lo se, pero no me quejo, tuve problemas para escribir este capitulo, por lo que lo hice así de corto –.–_

_¡En fin! Este será el ultimo capitulo que publicare hasta dentro de casi dos semanas, ¡voy a extrañarlos T-T! en fin, espero y les haya gustado, para cuando regrese publicare un capitulo de todos mis fics xD_

_¡Si no llegamos a los 160 reviews para el 23 no hay capitulo!_

_¡Nos leemos! ¡bye!_

_

* * *

_

_¿Review?_

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡New chapter!_

* * *

**Cap. 14**

**Soul POV**

**6º Mes**

**Miércoles 4 de Octubre – 15 días después – 155 días de gestación**

_Vamos Soul, tu puedes..._

- Veamos… ¿esto va aquí…?... no, no, esto va acá… ¡¿entonces donde va esto?!

_De acuerdo, tú no puedes._

Me encontraba en la más difícil tarea que se le puede encomendar a un hombre tan _cool _como yo…

Armar una cuna.

¡Por Kami! ¿Para qué demonios necesitan cunas los bebes? ¿No pueden dormir en una cama normal?

- ¡Maka! ¿Dónde pusiste las instrucciones? – le grite.

Maka apareció en la puerta del cuarto que iba a ser de los bebes, traía todavía un mandil puesto – el cual no le cerraba por su gran vientre –, lo que significaba que seguía haciendo la comida.

- Ahora mismo están en el basurero de la ciudad, ya que tu las tiraste hace una semana, por que según tu: _"alguien tan cool como yo puede armar esto sin ayuda"_ – cito, imitando mi tono de voz.

- ¡Pudiste haberme dicho algo! – me queje mientras agarraba una parte de la cuan e intentaba ponerla donde se supone que iban los barrotes.

- Esa es una pata Einstein, no un barrote.

- ¿Si tanto sabes por que no la haces tu?

- Por que yo estoy haciendo la comida.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Que si no regreso ahora a la cocina el arroz se quemara, ¡suerte! – dijo, para luego salir y dejarme solo.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver las cunas desarmadas.

_Genial… esto no es nada cool…_

Después de dos horas, logre terminar las cunas… o lago que intentaba ser una…

- ¿Piensas hacer que nuestros hijos duerman en eso? – dijo Maka señalando la _"cuna"._

- ¡Hey! ¡Esto esta en perfecto estado! – dije mientras tocaba una de las cunas… la cual se destruyo en menos de un segundo.

- Quieres matarlos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Son estas cunas, salieron defectuosas – me queje.

- Eres un tonto… ve a servir la comida, yo las armare.

- No, se supone que yo tengo que armarlas, para eso soy el hombre.

- ¿Acaso no has escuchado que estamos en el siglo XXI y que las mujeres podemos hacer lo mismo que los hombres?

- Pues puede que estemos en el siglo XXI, pero en mi familia me acostumbraron a que las mujeres no hacen esto.

- Pues haya tu familia, aquí estamos en Death City, no en Londres y este es mi departamento.

- Pues puede que estemos en tu departamento y en Death City, pero tu eres una mujer embarazada y yo un caballero, no dejare que te esfuerces de mas.

- Bien _"Señor Caballero",_ deja eso un momento y ven a comer – me dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Volví a suspirar.

Tendría que buscar las instrucciones en el Internet…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Wes llamo… - murmuro Soul mientras comía un poco de espagueti.

- ¿Wes? – pregunte sorprendida, si mal no recordaba Wes era el hermano mayor de Soul.

- Si… vendrá de visita esta semana – murmuro con pesadez.

- ¡Que bien! – dije alegre.

- ¿Qué bien? ¡Ese idiota me fastidiara toda la semana!

- Pero es tu hermano, debes de quererlo tan siquiera un poco.

- ¿Y que hay de Spirit? El es tu padre, debes de quererlo tan siquiera un poco.

- _Touché_ – murmure.

- Le conté sobre el embarazo…

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Se lo dijo a mis padres, mama comenzó a gritar alegre y papa me dio un sermón sobre la responsabilidad de ser padre, y bla, bla, bla…

- Bueno, tu familia fue normal, papa te quería meter una demanda por violación, y mama se quejo de que era muy joven para ser abuela.

- Es verdad – murmuro mientras se reía.

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu crees que seamos buenos padres? – le pregunte mientras jugaba con mi comida.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre – confese.

- Claro que serás una buena madre, y de las mejores – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje levemente.

- ¿Y tu crees que seré un buen padre? – me pregunto.

- Si, serás le padre mas _"cool"_ de todos – dije divertida.

Ambos nos reímos.

- Maka…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Lo mire fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡HASTA AHÍ! ¡muajajajaja! ¡Soy mala xD!_

_Jejeje, me di una pequeña escapadita para traerles el capi, ¡puff!, los exámenes si k son del asco xO_

_El próximo capitulo se los traeré el viernes (claro, siempre y cuando lleguemos a los 170 reviews), ¡así k ya saben! ¡a comentar! Perdón si el capi fue cortito, pero los próximos serán más largos xD_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD

_¡Chapter!_

* * *

**.:: En el Capitulo Anterior ::.**

_- Maka…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Lo mire fijamente._

_- ¿Qué?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 15**

**Maka POV**

**Miércoles 4 de Octubre – en ese mismo momento – 155 días de gestación**

- ¿Qué?

- No se… si te llegara a pedir que te casaras conmigo… ¿lo harías?

- N-no lo se… - murmure nerviosa – yo no pienso casarme si no hay amor por ambas partes…

- Ya veo – murmuro Soul.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, cada uno jugaba con su comida, pero para ser sinceros, ¡¿Quién tendría hambre cuando la persona que te gusta te dijo que si que querías casar con el?!

Como a eso de las 8:00, Soul se fue a su casa. Fui a sentarme a uno de los pequeños sofás de mi sala. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y todavía no lograba salir del shock de hace unos momentos.

¿Qué había querido decir Soul con eso?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Llegue a mi departamento después de haberme ido de la casa de Maka. Me deje caer en uno de los sillones de mi sala.

Saque la pequeña caja del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la abrí y comencé a jugar con un pequeño anillo de oro que había en su interior.

Esta tarde – antes de ir a la casa de Maka – pase frente a una joyería, había visto el pequeño anillo que ahora esta entre mis dedos en el escaparate y me puse a pensar.

Yo quería a Maka, apenas me había dado cuenta de eso hace unas semanas. La amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, así que si ya íbamos a tener hijos… ¿Por qué no pedirle matrimonio?

Durante la cena quise pedírselo, pero cuando ella dijo lo que tenia que haber amor por ambas partes me retracte.

¿Y si Maka no me amaba? No quería que ella se viera obligada a casarse conmigo.

Suspire mientras guardaba el anillo en su caja.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía de hacer?

* * *

**Maka POV**

**Jueves 12 de Octubre – 8 días después – 163 días de gestación**

- ¡Soul, hermanito, tiempo sin verte! – grito Wes mientras le revolvía el cabello a Soul.

- Si… ha sido un tiempo tranquilo y sin molestos hermanos – murmuro Soul.

- Lo mismo digo hermano.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Death City, Soul me había pedido que lo acompañara por su hermano, así que acepte.

Wes era prácticamente la viva imagen de Soul pero en un futuro no muy lejano, tenia el mismo cabello blanco y los mismos ojos color rubí, y… también debía de aceptarlo… estaba _muy _guapo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que tú eres Maka! – me dijo Wes.

- Eh… si – murmure apenada.

- Si será idiota mi hermano, su primera vez y no usa protección…

- Sigo aquí – dijo Soul molesto.

- ¡Pero en fin! ¡Me hace feliz saber que soy tío! – Dijo Wes ignorando por completo a Soul – y a todo esto, ¿Qué van a ser?

- Solo sabemos que uno de los bebes es niño, el otro aun no sabemos.

- Así que un niño, y déjame adivinar, lo llamaras Soul pero el padre no quiere, ¿verdad?, y Soul quiere que el otro bebe sea niña y llamarla Samantha, ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues… no.

- Mi hermanito es muy predecible – dijo Wes burlón.

- Idiota – murmuro Soul.

- En fin, ¿nos vamos? ¡Estoy agotado!

Soul suspiro mientras que yo me reía quedamente.

La familia Evans si que era un estuche de monerías.

* * *

**Soul POV**

**Sábado 14 de Octubre – 2 días después – 165 días de gestación**

- ¿Ves? Así es como se arma una cuna – me dijo Wes mientras ponía la última pieza en su lugar.

- ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa! Todas las piezas se parecen – me defendí.

- Como digas – murmuro.

Lo mire con odio.

- ¡Chicos, ya esta al comida! – nos aviso Maka desde la cocina.

Suspire mientras salía de la habitación de los bebes junto con Wes.

Estos dos días habían sido una tortura, Wes no paraba de decir que debia de haberme protegido y de que estaba feliz de ser tío, también me decía que era muy idiota al no pedirle a Maka que fuera mi novia, ya que ella era la mujer mas inteligente y hermosa que jamás había visto – claro, si no contamos a la esposa de Wes –.

- Bien hermanito, ¿Qué sientes por Maka-chan? – me pregunto Wes mientras cambiaba de canal a la tele.

Esa noche nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi departamento pasando un _"momento entre hermanos",_ como había dicho Wes, aunque yo lo llamaba _"momento de tortura mental con tu hermano"._

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte.

- Oh, vamos, no creas que soy idiota – lo mire fijamente mientras enarcaba una ceja –, bueno… ¡en fin!, se nota a leguas que amas a Maka.

- ¿E-enserio? – pregunte sonrojado.

- Sip, y también se nota que ella te quiere a ti.

- ¿Estas loco? Maka no me quiere, simplemente somos amigos – murmure.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Acaso no has visto como te mira? Sus ojos siempre brillan cuando te ve, siempre esta sonriendo para ti y sus mejillas siempre se sonrojan cuando tu estas cerca de ella.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

- Créeme, se mucho de esto – me dijo mientras me mostraba su dedo anular, el cual tenia un fino anillo de bodas.

Suspire.

- ¿Cómo ah estado Cora? – pregunte.

- Bien, fue a visitar a mis suegros, al parecer sus padres cumplieron un año mas de casados… en fin, piénsalo Soul, Maka te ama, aunque tu seas un tonto, no vallas a echar a perder eso – murmuro mientras se paraba del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Me quede en la sala pensando en lo que me había dicho Wes.

¿Era verdad que Maka me amaba tanto como yo a ella?

Eso esperaba… pero… ¿y si no fuera así…?

Quería a Maka, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella y los bebes.

Volví a suspirar.

Solo había una forma de saber si Maka me amaba, y era diciéndole mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero el problema era… ¡¿Cómo le decía que la amaba?!

Tendría que pensar en una forma…

Aunque me costara la vida…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡¡SIII!! ¡¡ya acabe mis exámenes!! ¡¡No mas sufrimiento xD!!_

_Snif… me emocione mucho :D_

_En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bien, mal, pasable, me quieren matar por hacer que Maka no le dijera que "si" a Soul? Estamos a tres capis del final (bueno, en realidad 2 si no contamos el epilogo)_

_¡Ya saben si quieren el próximo capitulo para mañana debemos de llegar a los 190 reviews! (pero si llegamos antes a los 190 subo el capi en la noche xD)_

_¡Nos leemos, bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Como prometí! ¡El cap!_

* * *

**Cap. 16**

**Maka POV**

**7º Mes**

**Sábado 11 de Noviembre – 28 días después – 193 días después**

Me acosté en el sofá mientras intentaba que se me pasara el malestar.

Desde hace un par de días había estado irritada, molesta y sin ganas de hacer nada.

- Maka, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Soul preocupado mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

- No, no lo estoy… - murmure cansada.

- Será mejor que vallamos con Nygus-sensei o el profesor Stein – me dijo serio.

- Tengo flojera – admití.

- Aunque tengas flojera debes de preocuparte por ti y por los bebes, ven, vamos a ir a la enfermería.

- Bueno, bueno, pero… ¿podrías pasarme un poco de helado? – le pregunte con ojitos de perrito.

- Bien, pero después vamos – me dijo mientras se paraba.

- Si, si… - murmure.

Suspire mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar. La espalda me dolía a horrores al igual que el resto del cuerpo, y para colmo, los bebes no ayudaban mucho dándome pataditas.

Comencé a acariciar mi prominente vientre. Me moría de las ganas por tener ya a mis hijos entre mis brazos, besarlos, acariciarlos y darles todo mi amor…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras abría la puerta del congelador y sacaba el helado.

Estos últimos días había estado planeando como decirle a Maka que la amaba. Desde que Wes me había dicho que yo también le gustaba a ella había intentado decirle mis sentimientos… pero algo siempre me lo impedía.

La primera vez que lo intente, Blair salio de la nada completamente desnuda… así que no pude evitar desangrarme por la nariz.

La segunda vez que lo intente, también paso algo, Black Star entro gritando al departamento _"¡Maka, eres una pandemia!"._ Después de eso nos enteramos que Tsubaki también estaba embarazada.

Volví a suspirar mientras me dirigía a la sala.

Se supone que la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?

- Maka, aquí esta tu helado… - murmure, pero me callé en cuanto la vi.

Maka estaba dormida en el sofá. Sus manos se encontraban sobre su vientre de manera protectora y cariñosa, ella se veía pacifica, pero su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido a causa de un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro.

Sonreí ante la imagen mientras acomodaba su cabello, Maka sonrió ligeramente y abrazo más su vientre. Me senté a un lado de ella y la abrasé mientras ponía una de mis manos sobre las suyas.

No entendía como había sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta, Maka y los bebes eran los que llenaban el vacío que había en mi vida, ellos ahora eran mi todo, y nunca dejaría que algo malo les pasara.

Bese suavemente la frente de Maka intentando no despertarla.

Si algo les llegase a pasar, no sabría que hacer, no sabría como vivir con eso. Maka era mi sol en mi media noche, mientras que mis hijos eran mis pequeñas estrellas en ese cielo oscuro.

Sentí como uno de los bebes daba una patadita, Maka gruño un poco y luego se acomodo en mi pecho mientras que su mano acariciaba su vientre por inercia.

Me reí quedamente ante la escena, Maka si que era toda una madre ejemplar, pero lo seria aun mas en cuanto nacieran los bebes.

Suspire mientras recargaba mi mejilla en la cabeza de ella, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, así que lentamente comencé a quedarme dormido, aun abrazado de Maka.

Realmente la amaba con locura.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Bien, ahora solo faltas de embarazarte tu Chrona – dijo Liz burlona.

Kid y Chrona se sonrojaron a más no poder.

- ¡Pero yo no se como lidiar con los embarazos! – dijo Chrona asustada.

- Créeme Chrona, aprenderás tarde o temprano – dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- ¿Saben? Es raro pensar que pronto seré padre – murmuro Black Star en shock.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo – le dije.

- ¡Es verdad, dentro de dos simétricos meses nacerán sus bebes! – dijo Kid.

- ¿Ya estas preparándote para el parto Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Pues… si… Soul y yo hemos estado hiendo a practicas para embarazadas, nos enseñan como respirar y todo eso.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar esto a el _Lake Death_? Dicen que la comida ahí esta buena – dijo Liz.

- ¡Nos apuntamos! – dijeron Tsubaski y Maka con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vamos – dije, todos los demás asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

Llegamos en un rato al restaurante, Kid pidió la mesa_ "más simétrica"_ que había en el lugar. Nos la pasamos platicando un buen rato de cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la comida, el lugar era grande y tenía un buen ambiente, todos nos la estábamos pasando bien.

Cuando llego la comida nos sorprendió la cantidad que pidieron Tsubaki y Maka, ambas incluso lograron superar a Black Star.

Después de unas cuantas horas después, decidimos irnos a nuestras casas. Acompañe a Maka hasta su departamento, no podía dejarla sola y menos cuando se quejaba de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Te dije que deberíamos ir a ver a Nygus-sensei – le dije.

- Ya te dije que no, es normal que me sienta así – me dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

- Maka… - murmure mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

- Soul, cálmate, no pasa nada malo, son unos simples malestares, ¿ok?, créeme que si fuera algo mayor no dudaría en ir con Nygus o Stein.

- Eso ya lo se… pero me preocupas tu y los bebes.

Maka sujeto mi mano delicadamente, para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos y poner nuestras manos en su vientre.

- Eso también lo sabemos, ¿sabes?, al principio tenia dudas sobre si solo nos cuidabas para no quedar mal… pero con el tiempo vi que si nos querías, que te preocupabas por nosotros y todo eso – murmuro.

- Maka… yo… yo debo de decirte algo… - murmure.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de ello… pero… no me atrevía a decírtelo…

- ¿Qué pasa Soul?

- Yo… yo te amo.

Maka me miro sorprendida, yo solo desvié la mirada. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Iba a rechazarme? Eso era lo mas lógico.

Note como Maka apretaba más nuestras manos.

- Yo también te amo – susurro.

Ahora fui yo quien volteo a verla sorprendido.

¡¿Había dicho lo que creo que había dicho?!

- ¿Qué? – murmure atontado.

- Yo también te amo, siempre te eh amado, desde que éramos compañeros me había enamorado de ti… pero nunca te dije nada por temor a tu rechazo…

Lleve mi otra mano a la mejilla de Maka mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

- Pero ahora sabes que yo te amo, tanto o mas que tu a mi, y también quiero que sepas que eso nunca cambiara.

Maka me sonrió mientras que las lágrimas caían libremente desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla. Deje de acariciarla para luego acercar lentamente mis labios a los suyos.

La bese.

Y me sentí mejor que nunca en mi vida.

Nos separamos después de un rato, Maka aun seguía llorando pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La abrasé para calmarla, pero de pronto escuche como ella ahogaba un grito.

- Oh no… - murmuro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte preocupado.

- Acabo de romper fuente…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Waaa! ¡sorry por traérselos tan tarde! Pero es que estuve ocupada con otras cosas xD_

_En fin, ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Eh? Fue raro contar todo esto desde la perspectiva de un hombre :D_

_¡Gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día! Y díganme, ¿Cuál fue su frase favorita del cap? La mía fue la ultima "Acabo de romper fuente" jeje, esa frase la tenia desde que comencé el fic._

_¡Ya saben, próximo cap si llegamos a los 200!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Penúltimo capitulo up! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Cap. 17**

**Soul POV**

**Sábado 11 de Noviembre – En ese mismo momento – 193 días de gestación**

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite confundido.

- ¡Acabo de romper fuente! – me dijo asustada.

- ¿E-estas segura?

- Soul, si te digo que rompí fuente, ¡es por que rompí fuente tarado!

- ¡Pero faltan 2 meses!

- ¡¿Crees que eso no lo se?! ¡Tenemos que ir rápido al hospital!

- Voy por tu maleta… y creo que por la de los bebes – le dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto de los bebes.

- ¡¡Pero apúrate!!

Agarre una de las maletas que Liz y Blair habían comprado para los bebes y metí varias cosas a lo menso, luego fui al cuarto de Maka y también metí su ropa en la maleta.

Cuando regrese con Maka, ella se encontraba respirando rápidamente mientras se agarraba el vientre y gruñía.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunte preocupado.

- ¡¿Acaso no has oído hablar de la palabra _"contracciones"_?! – me respondió ella furiosa.

- ¡Maka-chan, ya llegue! – Dijo Blair mientras entraba al departamento, pero tan pronto nos vio dejo de sonreír para mirarnos preocupada - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Los bebes están naciendo, Blair, llama a los demás, llevare a Maka al hospital! – le dije mientras ayudaba a Maka a pararse.

Rápidamente salimos del departamento – el cual, por suerte estaba en la planta baja –, paramos un taxi y este nos llevo rápidamente hasta el hospital – pero claro, para eso se necesitaron varios insultos de Maka hacia el conductor –. Una de las enfermeras nos atendió y nos dijo que llamaría a nuestro doctor.

Maka se acostó en una camilla mientras gritaba cuando le dolía y maldecía el día en que se había pasado de copas conmigo. Yo solo la miraba atónito, no me había preparado psicológicamente para el parto, y la verdad era muy extraño, ¿tanto dolían las contracciones?

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el profesor Stein mientras entraba a la habitación.

Señale a Maka, quien intentaba hacer que las contracciones pararan en vano.

- Vaya, así que bebes prematuros, bien, hay dos formas de que nazcan, natural o cesárea – murmuro esto ultimo macabramente mientras alzaba dos bisturís con ambas manos.

- ¡¡Natural!! – dijimos Maka y yo asustados.

- ¿Enserio…? Bueno, Soul, vete a poner una bata y un cubre bocas, te espero en la sala de partos.

- Eh… s-si – murmure.

Salí de la habitación mientras que iba por una bata y el cubre bocas, pero en el camino me encontré con Kid, Liz y los demás.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Los bebes van a nacer antes – dije todavía en shock.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero faltan 2 meses! – dijo Liz.

- ¡¿Crees que eso no lo se?! – le dije.

- ¿Y Maka? – pregunto Chrona.

Apenas iba a responderle cuando un grito se escucho desde la puerta que decía_ "sala de partos"._

- ¡¡SOUL EATER EVANS, TRAE TU TRASERO PARA ACA Y SUFRE JUNTO A MI!! – grito Maka furiosa.

Suspire.

- Tengo que dejarlos, o si no tengan por seguro que Maka me matara después de dar a luz – dije mientras me ponía la bata y el cubre bocas y entraba al cuarto.

Maka estaba pujando, mientras que el profesor Stein estaba frente a ella esperando a los bebes.

Camine hasta llegar a su lado y sujetar su mano. Maka volteo a verme mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y las gotas de sudor caían libremente por su cara.

- ¡Bien, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… puja!

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – gruño Maka mientras pujaba y me apretaba con fuerza la mano.

- ¡Vamos Maka, esfuérzate mas! – le dijo el profesor Stein.

- ¡¡Vuelve a decirme que me esfuerce y juro que le arranco el tornillo de su cabeza y se lo meto por donde mas le duela!! – le amenazo Maka furiosa, haciendo que tanto el profesor Stein y yo la miráramos con miedo.

Si esto era dar a luz…

¡Por Kami! ¡Adoraba ser hombre!

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera muy nerviosos… bueno, no todos. Patty se entretenía viendo a los enfermos pasar, Kid se quejaba de la asimetría del lugar y Black Star se quejaba por no ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Cómo les estará yendo? – pregunte preocupada.

- Espero y bien – murmuro Chrona mientras que Liz asentía.

- ¡¡Ya no lo soporto mas!! ¡¡Iré a ver por que demonios se tardan tanto!! – grito Black Star mientras corría hacia el cuarto de parto.

Miramos a Black Star con pena mientras que el entraba al cuarto.

Suspire.

No quería ni imaginarme como se comportaría Black Star cuando naciera nuestro hijo.

Aunque tampoco quería imaginarme el parto, con tan solo escuchar gritar a Maka ya podía ir viendo lo que me esperaba.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, todos volteamos a ver a Black Star, quien salía del cuarto con el rostro pálido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Kid.

- Acabo de ver la cosa más horrenda de mi vida – murmuro en shock.

Todos nos miramos confundidos, pero en ese momento un grito se escucho desde la habitación de Maka, pero no era como los demás gritos, este era diferente…

Era el grito mas desgarrador que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

Comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosa. ¿Y si algo había pasado? ¿Y si los bebes estaban mal? ¿y si…?

El profesor Stein salio de la habitación mientras suspiraba cansado y se quitaba el cubre bocas, para luego comenzar a girar el tornillo de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunte asustada.

- Bien, el nacimiento fue todo un éxito, los bebes no necesitaran incubadora… cosa rara, ya que son prematuros, pero bueno, ya podré disecarlos luego… - murmuro.

Todos lo miramos con pena.

- ¿Y que fueron? – pregunto Chrona.

- Pues como ya sabían, fue un niño… y una niña.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! – grito Kid mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlos? – pregunto Liz.

- Claro.

Nos encaminamos hacia la habitación – Liz arrastrando a Kid y yo a Black Star –, y cuando abrimos la puerta no pudimos evitar sonreír y suspirar tiernamente.

La escena que estaba frente a nosotros parecía sacada de una película romántica. Maka estaba en la camilla, y en sus brazos estaba cargando al niño – lo supe ya que estaba envuelto en una mantita azul –, mientras que Soul estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama junto a ellos con la niña en brazos. Ambos miraban con ternura a sus hijos, Maka aun se veía agotada por el parto, pero eso no le quitaba su gran sonrisa del rostro, Soul también estaba alegre, le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija mientras que veía a su hijo orgullosamente.

Mire a los bebes atentamente. El niño tenia el mismo cabello rubio de Maka, en cambio la niña tenia le mismo cabello blanco que Soul.

- Hola pequeños… yo soy su mama, ¿Qué les parece? – murmuro Maka tiernamente.

- Y yo soy su papa, el más _cool_ de todo el Shibusen – dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Los bebes comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, no nos sorprendió que el niño tuviera los mismos ojos que Maka y la niña los mismos ojos que Soul.

Todos suspiramos mientras decíamos un largo _"Ahhhhh",_ pero de pronto un grito histérico nos llamo la atención.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡Esto es lo más asimétrico que he visto!!! ¡¡¡Si son gemelos tienen que parecerse, no lo opuesto!!! ¡¡¡No merezco vivir, mátenme!!! – grito Kid, y de pronto un gran libro se estampo contra su cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayado.

- ¡¡¡Te dije que si volvías a decir que mis hijos eran asimétricos te mataba!!! – le dijo Maka furiosa mientras que los bebes lloraban por las palabras de Kid y Soul intentaba tranquilizarlos.

- Creo que lo mataste Maka – murmuro Black Star mientras picaba a Kid con una ramita.

- Se lo merecía – murmuro Maka mientras cargaba a la niña.

- Y bien, ¿ya se decidieron por como los van a llamar? – pregunto Liz.

Soul y Maka se miraron un rato, para después sonreír.

- Serán Soul y Sam – murmuro Maka mientras volteaba a ver a su hija y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Todos sonreímos.

Este era un perfecto final feliz…

- No hay simetría… - se quejo Kid semiinconsciente.

Bueno… creo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Snif… ya estamos a un capitulo para finalizar este fic… ¡que feliz me siento!_

_Este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, lo había pensado desde que había escrito el prologo (loco, ¿no?) jejeje. ¡Ah! Y bien, hay bebes que llegan a ser prematuros de 7 u 8 meses, mi primita Kamila de 6 años es prematura de 7 meses xD_

_¡Millones de gracias por los reviews! ¡Me hacen feliz! ¡y ya saben, si quieren el epilogo debemos de llegar a los 215 reviews!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	19. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, el final de el anime a Bones (pero si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera hecho mas interesante), y la historia es completamente mía xD**

_¡Ultimo Capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Maka POV**

**Miércoles 20 de Diciembre – 39 días después**

Estaba a la mitad del mejor sueño que jamás había tenido, cuando de repente, un llanto se escucho desde la habitación de enfrente.

Suspire cansada.

- Soul… te toca ir… - murmure adormilada.

- Ni loco… acabo de ir hace 2 horas – murmuro Soul mientras se removía incomodo bajo las sabanas.

Volví a suspirar mientras me salía de la cama, me ponía mis pantuflas y caminaba hacia la habitación de mis hijos.

Hace 15 días que nos habíamos mudado nuevamente al departamento de Soul. Blair se había quedado en el otro departamento – el cual, por suerte podía pagar con su sueldo del cabaret –, pero eso no le impedía darle visitas_ "mañaneras"_ a Soul. Durante la mudanza Soul no quiso que desarmaran las cunas – por temor a volver a armarlas –, así que fue todo un dilema subirlas hasta el departamento.

Entre lentamente a la habitación de los bebes. Soul se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón mientras que Sam dormía tranquila, como si no hubiera ni el mas mínimo ruido a su alrededor.

_Igual que su padre _Pensé.

Cargue a Soul y comencé a arrullarlo de un lado a otro, el dejo de llorar, pero aun así estaba despierto.

Bese la frente de mi hijo con ternura.

Debía admitirlo, ser madre era agotador, estar corriendo de un lado a otro por el biberón, cambiar pañales, bañarlos, darle pecho a ambos, desvelarse… ¡era todo un caos!

Sin embargo, cuando volteaba a ver a mis hijos y los veía alegres, me sentía orgullosa, feliz, alegre… sentía que todos mis males no valían nada cuando tenía a mis hijos en mis brazos, como en estos momentos.

Los parpados de Soul comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, y cuando al fin los cerraba, volvía a abrirlos de golpe. Algo curioso era que Sam dormía como roca, pero Soul se levantaba a cada rato, y el único que lograba dormirlo era Soul, el cual me había dejado abandonada ahora.

_Pero ya vera en la boda, are que llenen la iglesia de flores y adornos femeninos…_

Sonreí.

5 días después del nacimiento de los bebes, Soul me había pedido matrimonio. Mi papa no lo acepto, y casi decapita a Soul – quien afortunadamente logro escapar –, y aunque todavía sigue sin aceptar el matrimonio, el esta alegre por mi – aunque claro, eso no significa que lo quiera mas –. Mama se tomo la noticia bien, y cuando se comunico con la mama de Soul, ambas se hicieron amigas al instante.

Soul y yo habíamos quedado en que la boda seria en 4 meses, ya que primero debíamos de cuidas a los bebes.

Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí como quitaban a mi bebe de mis brazos, voltee a ver a mi derecha y suspire tranquila al ver a Soul con el niño en brazos.

- Te estabas tardando – murmuro.

- No se quería dormir – admití.

- Sabes que le gusta que le canten una nana…

- Pero sabes que soy pésima para cantar nanas.

- Eso es verdad – dijo burlón.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Soul comenzó a tararear una nana desconocida para mi mientras arrullaba al bebe, quien lentamente cerro los ojos para caer rendido al sueño. Soul lo acostó delicadamente en su cuna y yo lo tape con sus mantitas.

- Se ven tan lindos cuando duermen – susurre.

- Es verdad, se ven igual de_ cool_ como su padre – dijo Soul mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Miramos por un rato más a los niños y luego nos encaminamos hacia nuestra habitación. Una vez que nos metimos a esta, Soul me giro para que quedara frente a el, podía distinguir su blanca sonrisa de tiburón y sus ojos color rubí brillar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sabes? Estamos a mitad de la noche, despiertos y hace mucho frío… ¿no se te ocurre una forma para entrar en calor? – me pregunto con lujuria mientras me pegaba mas a su cuerpo.

- Es verdad, se me ocurre una… - murmure.

Soul sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Soul decayó.

- ¿Qué?

- Quieres entrar en calor, ¿no?, vamos por un chocolate caliente.

- Mejor olvídalo Maka, vamos a dormir – murmuro pesadamente.

Me reí quedamente mientras nos metíamos a la cama. Soul me abrazo por la cintura y yo me recargue más contra su pecho.

Este, sin duda, era un pequeño final feliz…

- ¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUAAA!!!

Soul y yo suspiramos cansados.

Bueno, no tanto…

* * *

**4 años después**

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras veía las olas del mar, las cuales brillaban a causa del sol, quien sonreía macabramente.

Voltee a ver hacia enfrente. Maka se encontraba haciendo un castillo de arena con Soul y Mimi…

Es verdad, todavía no lo eh dicho, ¿verdad?

3 años después del nacimiento de los gemelos, nos enteramos que Maka volvía a estar embarazada, y por suerte mía, yo estaba mejor preparado esta vez.

Mimi casi no se parecía en nada a mí, tenía más rasgos de Maka y su familia. Los ojos y el cabello de Spirit y las facciones de Maka.

Sonreí mientras me relajaba en la hamaca, disfrutando de la calma y tranquilidad del día…

- ¡Daddy, Daddy! – se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Me incorpore lentamente mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde provenía la voz. Una niña corría hacia mi, su blanco cabello recogido en dos coletas se ondeaba en el aire mientras que sus ojos rubí brillaban por la emoción.

- ¿Qué sucede Sam? – le pregunte cuando llego hasta mi.

- ¡Adivina lo que puedo hacer! – me dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer?

- ¡Esto! – grito alegre mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo, el cual se ilumino y se transformo en la hoja de una Guadaña.

Mire atónito a mi hija para después voltear a ver a mi esposa. Maka miraba sorprendida a Sam, pero también pude ver un poco de terror en sus ojos.

Sabia que Maka no quería que nuestros hijos fueran Armas o Técnicos por temor a que resultaran heridos como yo, pero ella y yo sabíamos que no podíamos obligarlos a no asistir al Shibusen.

- ¡Soy una Guadaña, como tu y mama! – Me dijo alegre mientras regresaba su brazo a la normalidad - ¿no es eso_ cool_? ¡Podré ser una Death Scythe como tu!

- ¿Segura que quieres ser eso? – le pregunte mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

- ¡Si!

Mire a Maka de reojo, ella aun seguía en shock, pero después suspiro y sonrió.

- Felicidades Sam – le dijo con ternura.

- ¡Gracias mami!

- Entonces eso significa que tú también puedes ser Arma, Soul – le dije.

Soul desvió la mirada tímidamente.

- No lo creo, intente hacer que mi brazo se transformara, pero no lo logre.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como lo intentaste? – pregunto Maka.

- Sam me lanzo por las escaleras para ver si convertía mi brazo en Guadaña – murmuro Soul.

Maka y yo volteamos a ver a nuestra hija mientras que ella desviaba la mirada nerviosa.

- Sam… - murmure.

- ¡Era por el bien de la ciencia! – se defendió.

- ¿Era por el bien de la ciencia romperle una pierna a tu hermano? – pregunto Maka.

- No fue mi culpa que el haya aterrizado con esa pierna.

- ¡Sam! ¡Una semana sin dulces! – la castigo Maka.

- ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no castigan a Soul también? ¡El fue el que rompió toda la vajilla al practicar con al escoba simulando que era una Guadaña!

Ahora Maka y yo volteamos a ver a Soul, quien comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso.

- Soul, una semana sin dulces también – dijo Maka.

- ¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡No es justo!

- ¡Claro que si! – le dijo Sam.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

Maka y yo suspiramos mientras que Sam y Soul se peleaban. Por lo general ellos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, pero nunca lograban estar mas de un día peleando.

Estuvimos un rato más en la playa, pero cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse decidimos regresar. Durante el camino de regreso Soul y Sam no se dirigieron la palabra, Mimi se quedo dormida en los brazos de Maka, quien acariciaba su roja cabellera.

Suspire.

Mi familia era la más dispareja de todas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Soul y Sam se abrazaron mientras gritaban _"¡Perdóname!",_ Maka y yo nos reímos y después de bañarlos a ellos y a la bebe fuimos a acostarnos.

Los miramos dormir pacíficamente – cosa que no se lograba seguido –, para luego dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto.

Me metí en la cama mientras que Maka se sentaba frente al tocador y comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello.

- Oye Maka…

- ¿Si?

- Lo eh estado pensando y… creo que Kid tiene razón, nuestra familia es muy asimétrica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿3 mujeres y 2 hombres? Eso no es nada _cool… _¿Qué te parece si encargamos otro niño a la cigüeña?

Maka rió quedamente.

- Eres todo un pervertido Soul – murmuro mientras se metía a la cama.

- Pero así me quieres, ¿no? – le pregunte mientras la besaba.

- Si, me temo que si – susurro.

Y esa noche, nos la pasamos entre besos y caricias, hicimos el amor entre muchos_ "te amo"_ y _"te quiero",_ y al final, caímos rendidos en los brazos del otro a la luz de la luna.

Nunca había creído en los cuentos de hadas, es mas, los odiaba, pero desde que paso todo esto del embarazo tras una noche de copas, sentí como si estuviera en mi propio cuento de hadas.

Y todos tenían un final feliz, ¿verdad?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¡Waaaaa! ¡ya se acabo TwT! Snif…_

_Sin duda alguna, este es uno de los fics que mas me ah gustado escribir, ¡muchas gracias a todos por seguirlo hasta el final! Well… respondiendo a unas dudas: SI, continuare mis otras historias (entre ellas Sing with Me? y My Master), pero estoy corta de tiempo e inspiración, y pues… también tenia pensada una segunda temporada de este fic, pero no le encuentro en si una trama muy atractiva, por lo que mientras se quedara así y pronto publicare un pequeño especial que hice después de acabar esta historia._

_¡¡Millones de gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Me ayudaron a seguir con esta historia, gracias también por sus comentarios y criticas (y también por una cancioncita que me escribieron por ahí tipo Dora la Exploradora, me encanto xD) y pues… ¿seria mucho pedir reviews por este ultimo capitulo? :D_

_¡De nuevo, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y dejaron reviews (y también a los que no)! ¡Nos leemos en otra historia!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
